Smash bro jokes
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: All the bad puns, weird jokes, racist references, and more will be right here! Feel free to leave a few jokes for me to use! Ties into "Super Smash Bros Unlimited", so, hope you guys enjoy! Rated T since these aren't for people who get easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my, guys, do I have a story for you.**

 **"So, here I am, trying to sleep, then all these jokes and puns come to mind.**

 **So, I figured that I get up, and with help from Amy, I'll share them with the world!**

 **Who's ready to cringe?**

* * *

"I miss the good old times, Megan."

"Yeah, I do too. I miss my family a lot, you?"

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, my sister, Maya, she was the best. There was this one time, we had a one night stand-."

"Wow, wait, what?"

"Yeah. We stood up, awake for a whole night. Loser had to clean the toilet. What's so wrong about that?"

"…I hate you…"

* * *

"Hey, Mewtwo; is that a Sudowoodo in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"…Amy…I don't have pockets."

* * *

"Hey, Greninja, what's a ninja's secret weapon?"

"…I'm not so sure I want to find out…"

"A fart! You know, cause you both are silent but deadly!"

"…Why am I even talking to you?"

* * *

"Hey, Pit."

"Yes?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Raiden."

"Raiden who?"

"Raiden you're fridge, sucker!"

"…I don't own a fridge…"

* * *

"Hey, Falc."

"Yes?"

"SHOW ME YOUR GOOSE!"

"…I ate it, sorry…"

* * *

"Hey, Mario! Don't eat Peach's cakes!"

"Why-a not?"

"Cause the cake is a lie!"

"…You know that I don't-a play video games, right?"

* * *

"Hey, Falc."

"Yes?

"SHOW ME YOUR MOOSE!"

"…Okay…?"

* * *

"I don't know about you, Pikachu, but battling Jigglypuff is pretty TIRING!"

"…Please don't…"

"Don't worry, the REST is history!"

"…Go bother someone else…"

* * *

"Hey, Luigi, I saw you're girl while I was driving to the mall."

"What does Daisy have-a to do with-a anything?"

"Daisy me rolling, they hating!"

"…I'll never understand modern-a music…"

* * *

"Hey, Wii Fit, I don't know why people don't like you."

"Oh? And why is that? Something to do with my eyes?"

"No, but I personally think that you FIT right in!"

"…Go annoy Fox or something…"

* * *

"Hey, Fox!"

"Yeah?"

"That last fight was Toad-ally bad!"

"…Please don't…"

"I'd rather fall down a PIT rather then to watch that again."

"…Please stop…Go annoy Marth."

* * *

"Hey, Marth! You know why restaurant owners love you?"

"Why?"

"Because you always tip!"

"…Go annoy Gannon…"

* * *

"Hey, Gannon, I figured out why you hate the internet?"

"Besides the whole Nyan cat thing?"

"There are too many Links!"

"…Child, I will crush you…"

* * *

"Hey, Ike, how do Grandmasters keep there letters sealed?"

"…How?"

"By using a Master seal!"

"…I hate you…"

* * *

"Hey, Mewtwo! I hope that you're not expecting me to Raichu a love song!"

"…Why me?"

* * *

"Hey, Lucario, what did the Tentacool saw to the Tentacruel?"

"What?"

"What happened, dude? You use to be cool!"

"…Why are you here again?

"Mewtwo got fed up with me."

"…Oh…

* * *

 **I know, it isn't the best, but I love'em.**

 **Tell me in the reviews if the jokes should go on or not!**

 **Well, hope you liked the unplanned quick chapter, you guys!**

 **Bye bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm well aware that this story is yet to have any reviews, but I personally like writing these.**

 **So, I can only hope that you guys tell me which jokes are good.**

 **Please?**

 **Anway, enough of this, let's go on!**

* * *

"Hey, Gannon!"

"What now, child?"

"You know what you and Thor have in common?"

"…What?"

"You both use L'Oréal on your hair, don't you?"

"…How did you know?"

* * *

"Hey, Kirby!"

"Poyo?"

"You know why you're so low on the favorite's list?"

"Poyo!?"

"Cause you suck!"

"…Poyo…"

* * *

"Hey, Falc."

"Yes?"

"SHOW ME YOUR TUBES!"

"…I'm not the right guy for that, you can go and ask Mario though…"

* * *

"Hey, Glitchz, help!"

"What? What is it?"

"There's a virus is my computer!"

"…Why?"

* * *

"Hey, Megan."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"RICE of you to stop by, I was feeling kinda lonely by my self, TOFU agree?"

"…You bring dishonor to your whole family."

"I know."

* * *

"Hey, Little Mac; you know why you're always sent to the infirmary?"

"Because I fight hard?"

"No, cause you have problems with your recovery."

"…Like you can do any better…"

* * *

"Hey, Link."

"Huh?"

"Knock knock!"

"…Who's there?"

"Hey, listen!"

"OH DEAR GOD NO, IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!"

* * *

"Hey, Marth!"

"What now?"

"In soviet Russia, you're still a girl!"

"…Why me?"

* * *

"Hey, Shulk!"

"Yeah?"

"I'M REALLY STEALING IT!"

"…You're stealing what?"

"Your catchphrase."

"…"

"Oh yeah, and your banana-mando."

"…I understand why Samus can't stand you now…"

* * *

"Hey, Samus, isn't today your special day?"

"Umm. Yeah, what if it is…?"

"I Shao Khan't believe it's your birthday!"

"…Yeah, wrong game there…"

* * *

"Hey, Violet!"

"…What now?"

"What is Bruce lee's favorite drink?"

"…Tea?"

"WAAAATAAAAA!"

"…I don't get it…"

* * *

"Hey, Villager, have you ever thought of catching squirrels or a living?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"Cause it would be so easy for you! All you've got to do is climb up a tree and act like a nut!"

"…I now understand why most people can't stand you…"

* * *

"Hey, Violet, tell me something."

"…Go on."

"Why don't you ever see Hippo's hiding in trees?"

"…Cause they can't?"

"Nope, it's cause they're good at it."

"…Okay, umm, that's not exactly possible…"

* * *

"Hey, Dark Pit!"

"What do you want?"

"Why is six afraid of seven?"

"The answer is something like 'because seven ate nine', right?"

"Nope, it's because seven is a six offender!"

"…Is this one of your stupid human jokes?"

* * *

"Hey, Bowser! How do ADHD kids repair a lightbulb?"

"I don't care."

"Let's go play on our bikes!"

"…And this is why I don't care…"

* * *

"Hey, Ike, you know who should be in smash bros?"

"Please don't say Goku…Or Ridley…"

"Oh no, neither of them!"

"Okay, who did you want then?"

"JOHN CENA!"

"…Who?"

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Till next time, bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys!**

 **So, I know that this one is short, but I really wanted to publish something today!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, you guys!**

 **And enjoy my bad jokes!**

* * *

"Hey, Link!"

"What now!?"

"What do you get when you cross your fairy friend with an alligator?"

"…Do I want to know?"

"A Navi-gator!"

"…I question your IQ…"

"Well, I question your gender."

* * *

"Hey, Mega man?"

"Can I help you, Amy?"

"What do you call Dr. Wily if he wasn't evil?"

"What?"

"Dr. Smiley!"

"…Isn't that a Creepypasta character?"

* * *

"Hey, Lucario!"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about going on a Magikarp-et ride!?"

"…How does Violet put up with you?"

"Seriously, I'm not sure."

* * *

"Oh my God, Greninja!"

"Gre?"

"The Ditto is a spy!"

"…Gre…"

* * *

"Yo, Mega!"

"Can I help you with something?"

"You know another nickname for Dr. Wily?"

"…Do I want to know?"

"Albert Einstein!"

"…Ah, who?"

* * *

"Hey, Megan; I learned something important!"

"What?"

"I learned why you shouldn't smoke!"

"…Oh God, please don't-."

"I'll end up Koffing and Weezing!"

"…And that's how you ruin Pokémon…"

* * *

"Hey, Mega-Sega!"

"…I'm not from Sega-."

"I got two words that have an endless supply of jokes."

"…Why me?"

"Hard. Man."

"…Please leave me alone…"

* * *

"You know what, Lucas?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"With your PK freeze, you remind me of Sub Zero!"

"…You cannot match my power."

"Well, my level is over nine thousand!"

"…You walked me right into that one…"

* * *

"I feel bad for the people of Turkey, Violet."

"…Do I want to know why?"

"It's Thanksgiving."

"…I hate you…so much…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys!**

 **So, I know that "My Shadows" are taking a while, but this is the last chapter; so I'm taking my time in making it perfect!**

 **Also, we have a new smashing joker (That's what I'm calling the people that favorite, follow and/or review), Zeldageek726! And so, as a proper welcome, I've got a lot of these jokes just for you!**

 **So, feel welcomed; cause I don't play much LOZ. I had to try hard to come up with these.**

 **And, right before I go on, I'd love to make Mortal Kombat jokes, but I've never played those. They're just not in my field of knowing what the fuck to do. But, if you guys have advise and or jokes of your own that I can use, I'd be happy to use them and tweek them!**

 **Alright, enough of this; let's move on!**

* * *

Sonic: Yo mama so ugly, not even Scorpion wants her over.

Amy: Well, yo mama's so messed up, she gave birth to you.

Sonic:…*Sniffle* I never knew my mommy…

* * *

Ness: Yo mama so creepy, she's the reason you cried so much as a kid.

Amy: Yo mama's so messed up, she gave you her diabetes.

Ness:…Harsh man, harsh…

* * *

Ganon: Amy, why can't you just shut up?

Amy: You know, pork chop; I have a lot of questions in life as well. One of them being the question of when you're going on a diet.

* * *

Ness: Why are you so...weird?

Amy: That's like asking why Mario has a mustache; shit just happens. Mario didn't have a razor; I didn't have a good nanny.

* * *

Amy: Hey Link, you should give up on Zelda.

Link: Why?

Amy: Because the chances of you two getting together seems like a Long shot!"

Link:…I'd curse Navi on you…if I could…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Linky!

Link: Please, no more puns…

Amy: Don't worry, I can't say a Legend of Zelda pun; I don't wanna tri force it!

Link:…you might wanna go to Zelda…Maybe she can help you…

* * *

Amy: Hey Link, what are the chances of you getting a date?

Link:…Do I want to know?

Amy: Hylian-likely!

Link:…I understand why Violet hates you now…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link:…Please don't-

Amy: You know what Tylenol is used for?

Link:…What?

Amy: To mask you headaches when they've met with a terrible fate!

Link:…*Throws up rainbows*

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link; I've got a question.

Link: Fine, what is it now?

Amy: Is your long lost brother Peter Pan?

Link:…Hya?

* * *

Amy: Hey, have you ever gotten a error 404?

Link:…No….Why?

Amy: that's good. Otherwise, you would have found a dead link.

Link:…*Faints*

* * *

Amy: I know your favorite type of food, link!

Link:…

Amy: Sausage links!

Link:…*Pulls out sword*

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys remember last chapter, where I made a lot of Link jokes?**

 **Yeah, well, now I can't stop.**

 **Help.**

 **I'm sorry Link, you're my friend's main, a true badass, and one of my best friend;s favorite games; but, I can't stop laughing at you now.**

 **Have mercy on me...**

 **Fairy boy.**

 **Hahaha, I'm sorry, I had to say it.**

 **Now then, onward!**

* * *

Amy: I found out about a new song!

Link:…

Amy: Hey, I just met you!

Link:…

Amy: And this is crazy!

Link:…

Amy: But I'm a fairy!

Link:…No…

Amy: so "listen!" maybe?

Link:…I'm getting too old for this crap…

* * *

Amy: Hey, little mac!

Mac: Yeah?

Amy: Is your favorite food mac-and-cheese?

Mac:…You have issues…

Amy:…I ship it…

Mac: (0_0)

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link, what do you call a lost Hylian elf?

Link:…Why can't you bother Zelda?

Amy: The missing Link!

Link:…I'm calling 911…

* * *

Amy: Mario, I've got a question.

Mario: Yes, what is-a it?

Amy: How much property damage have your games caused to the mushroom kingdom?

Mario:…mama mia…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Piss off…

Amy: Do you have a family tree, or a family chain?

Link:…Wow…That was an all-time low…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucario!

Lucario: Yes?

Amy: I know the best Pokémon nickname!

Lucario:…?

Amy: Nickname.

Lucario: (0_0) Pfff, hahahahaha!

Amy:…Holy shit, you laughed…

Lucario: Simply because of how stupid it sounded!

Amy:…You're the first to laugh right back at me...

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link, are you good at basketball?

Link:…I'm okay at it…

Amy: Well, that explains it.

Link:…What?

Amy: Yeh, you're good man; I mean, you've got that hookshot!

Link:...Thanks, you've made me give up on that sport…for life…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link, help!

Link: What is it?

Amy: Navi's in my computer!

Link:…Why?

Amy: She was looking for a Link!

Link:…I hate you…so much…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario!

Mario: Oh, what-a now!?

Amy: When did you start the drugs!?

Mario:…Never?

Amy: But, you've always take shrooms!

Mario:…Now I understand why-a Link can't stand-a you most of the time…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Fox!

Fox: Yeah? How can I help you?

Amy: Do a tootsie roll!

Fox:…Oh no…I've caught the Amy-joke-iritus…damn it Link

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pac Man, do you like cheese pizza?

Pac Man: Yeah, it's okay! Why?

Amy: Well, you know the saying; you are what you eat.

Pac Man:…Why have I been chosen!?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: (Angry noises)

Amy: I know how you became such a great warrior!

Link: Oh? Really? How?

Amy: You joined the Navi!

Link: (More angry noises)

* * *

Amy: Hey, Zelda!

Amy: Hmm? Yes? How can I help you?

Amy: What did Link say to the Skull kid?

Zelda: What?

Amy: "You're a Majora pain"!

Zelda:…I don't see why Link doesn't like you, you're good with jokes!

Amy: Well, you've never been the Epona of my jokes…if ya know what I mean….

* * *

Amy: Hey, green pork chop!

Ganon: What now? Aren't you suppose to annoy Link?

Amy: What do you call a midget playing Legend of Zelda?

Ganon:…A child wasting his or her time?

Amy: A Ganon dwarf!

Ganon:…Go back to annoying Link…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario!

Mario:…Yes?

Amy: You're the best man!

Mario: Oh, thank you!

Amy: Yeah! I mean, you're an Italian plumber that was created by Japanese people!

Mario:…What!?

Amy: Yeah, I mean, you speak English, and yet, you're apparently Mexican!

Mario:…You racist creep…

Amy: I know!

* * *

Amy: Link!

Link: Fuck, now what?

Amy: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Link:…Really? After all of this time, that's all you've got!? Ha, you've failed so bad, I'm so happy! You must finally be out of jokes, if you're using something as crappy as this! You're done, finished, out of it all! After this, you'll move on, and bother someone else for damn once! I don't care if I sound OOC, it's to good to be true! Ha!

Amy: Do you know?

Link:…To cross the road.

Amy: Nope! It's to kill you!

Link:….(censored all of the fucking words that have been used)

* * *

 **I'm proud, longest chapter yet...**

 **Amyway...**

 **Alright guys, help me out!**

 **In the reviews, I want you guys to give me a character to burn- I mean, make fun of!**

 **Amy: *Grabs lit torches* Burn burn burn burn!**

 **Me:...Calm the fuck down...*Grabs a pitchfork* But, I can't help but agree...**

 **Ahem, anyway, where was I?**

 **Ah, yes, anyway, send a character to make fun of so I can get rid of this Link-joke-itius!**

 **Anyway, reviews are much loved, and I can't wait to see what you guys say!**

 **But, till next time, bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I've tried to comply with all of your requests, and here's what happened!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Amy: Oye, Link!

Link:…why?

Amy: What do you get when you cross a soda and a forest elf kid?

Link:…I don't even like soda…

Amy: A Coke-iri!

Link: And she's back at it…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Jiggles!

Jigglypuff: Hi!

Amy: You're such a lucky lil' Pokémon!

Jigglypuff: really?

Amy: Yeah! I can't make a jokes about you! That would be TIRING!

Jigglypuff:…Huh?

Amy: Yeah, I just can't! I'm sure I'd need to REST before I came up with one!

Jigglypuff:…Oh no…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike!

Ike:…Crap, are ya gonna make fun of me too?

Amy: No! I was just wondering, how many Marth's does it take to paint the wall?

Ike:…One?

Amy: Depends on how hard you throw them!

Ike:…Go tell Lucina…

* * *

Amy: Hey, how ya doing, Pit?

Pit: Doing well, why?

Amy: I've got a question for you.

Pit: Sure; go ahead!

Amy: Is Pit your first or last name?

Pit:…First name, why?

Amy: Oh, okay; I get it now!

Pit:…Why?

Amy: All along, I thought that your first name was "Arm".

Pit:…Lady Palutena put you up to this, didn't she?

* * *

Bowser Jr.: Why can't you just shut up!? I mean, you act like you don't have a brain!

Amy: Well, you act like you don't have a mom! Oh wait, you don't!

Bowser Jr.:...*Crying*

Amy: Crap, Bowser's gonna sit on me…*Runs*

* * *

Amy: Hey, Samus!

Samus:…What do you want, kid?

Amy: Do you like to solve puzzles?

Samus:…Yeah, why?

Amy: Good, cause I need help with this RIDDLE-y!

Samus:…one, that was a bad joke…Two, you have five seconds before I blast your ass…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Snake!

Snake: can I help you?

Amy: I know why you were kicked from Smash bros!

Snake:…Why?

Amy: You couldn't think outside the box!

Snake:…I'm going to stuff you into that box soon…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Falcon!

Flacon: Make one more joke about my catch phrase; I dare you.

Amy: No, I was just wondering if you've ever been a waiter.

Flacon: I've tried; but I'm not very good at it. Why?

Amy: You only serve Falcon punch!

Flacon:…Go annoy Link…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike!

Ike: Didn't I tell you to annoy Marth?

Amy: But I wanted to give ya some candy first!

Ike:…Okay. What kind?

Amy: Mike n' Ike!

Ike:…Who's Mike?

* * *

Amy: Hey, King Dedede!

Dedede: Yes?

Amy: I heard that there's a game for you, Ganon and Bowser!

Dedede: Really? What's it called?

Amy: Clash of the titans and doofus!

Dedede:…Oh, I was always aware of the fact that I was titan like! And, to be honest, Bowser is a doofus!

Amy: (0_0) Wow…I wasn't aware of the fact that you were an idiot…

* * *

Bowser: YOU STUPID INSIGNIFICANT WORM, I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU SMALL PATHETIC GIRL!

Amy: I'll take being small and skinny over being a fat ass trapped in a turtle shell any day.

* * *

Link: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I know that you're crazy, which is why I no like you.

Amy: Roses are red, Violets are blue; God made me special; the fuck happened to you?

Link:…And this is why I don't try anymore…I can't beat her at her own game…

Amy: Damn right, fairy boy.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, can't wait for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I've done it! Thank you for the jokes, and now, what you're waiting for!**

 **Here we go guys!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Little Mac! How ya been?

Little Mac: Doing good, having a great time!

Amy: I can tell, you cannibal!

Little Mac: Yeah- wait, what!?

Amy: I can tell! You've been eating big Macs!

Little Mac:…I am offended on so many different levels…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Dark Pit!

Dark Pit: What!?

Amy: Get Shrek'd!

Dark Pit:…What?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Fox, I found your Landmaster!

Fox: Really? It should be in the underground garage…

Amy: Yeah, it's in my room. It came in like a wrecking ball.

Fox:…I hate that song…

* * *

Mewtwo: that's it; Amy, I need you to go to your room and go to sleep! It's much to late for you to be up!

Amy: YOU DON'T HAVE THE BADGES TO CONTROL ME!

Mewtwo:…*Sighs* I'll make room on my bed.

Amy: Thanks babe!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah?

Amy: What do you get when you attach a stick of dynamite to a hedgehog?

Sonic:…Do I want to know?

Amy: SONIC BOOM!

Sonic:…*Throws up*

* * *

Bower Jr.: Yo mama so fat, she makes my daddy look small!

Amy: Yes, yes she does!

Bower Jr.:…Well that back fired…

Amy: Hahaha, fool.

* * *

Amy: Mr. Game and Watch, you need a sense of humor!

Mr. Game and watch: *Beeping noises*

Amy: You've got such a FLAT personality!

Mr. Game and watch: *Angry beeping noises*

* * *

Amy: (Gets kicked by Duck Hunt) Hey! You fucking bastard!

Duck Hunt: *Laughing*

Amy:…roses are grey, Violets are two; of my fuck, Duck Hunt, you're as colorblind

Duck Hunt: *Angry growls*

* * *

Amy: Hey, Olimar!

Olimar: Yes?

Amy: Roses are red,

Olimar: Yes, they are.

Amy: Violets are blue,

Olimar: Go on.

Amy: OH CRAP, OLIMAR, YOUR FLOWERS ARE ON FIRE!

Olimar: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Falls over, knocked out)

Amy:…Crap, I took that much too far…I wonder if he has cash on him…Well, only one way to find out…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pikachu; how do I get you onto a bus?

Pikachu: Umm…You ask nicely?

Amy: You Poke-e-mon!

Pikachu:…Arceus have mercy on your soul…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth, what's Wii Fit Trainer's favorite type of yoga?

Marth: Umm…downward dog?

Amy: Nope! "Yoga"na die!

Marth:…You know, I have a fight with her in a few moments…You suck…

* * *

Amy: Villager, you know what's scary about you?

Villager: I'm not scary; but what?

Amy: It's scary how, a child's character like you, is even able to keep up with other smashers. I mean, these people just need to turn onto a NEW LEAF; you know what I mean?

Villager:…Please, leave me alone…

* * *

Link: You know what, Amy? I've got a challenge for you.

Amy: Shoot!

Link: I want you to list something wrong with as many smash fighters as possible. (Hopefully, she'll run out of jokes if I do this)

Amy: Okay! *Takes in deep breath* Mario's a druggy for shrooms, Yoshi is Barney's abandoned son, Capitan Falcon is a pervert, Kirby has diabetes, Samus had a major sex change, Bowser is asexual, Ganon is walking talking green ham, Peach is cheating on Mario and pulls Toads right out of her-

Link: Okay then, that's enough. Now, how do you feel?

Amy: Like saying more! Now, where was I? Ah, yes! *Another deep breath* Pit doesn't know what puberty is, Marth thinks that Tiaras are manly, Olimar is an astronaut on drugs, Metaknight's a hacker, King Dedede is the cut final evolution of Piplup, Ness supports child abuse, Jigglypuff is anti-Asian, Falco doesn't like barrels, Zelda can't run a kingdom without getting picked up, Mr. Game-and-Watch was a prison bitch, Mewtwo is just a big cat fetus thingy with two necks-

Link: Wow, now you're bashing on your boyfriend. Are you done yet?

Amy: I'm just getting started! *Guess what's Amy's doing, I dare you* Rosalina's the worlds first emo, Ike fights for his friends and chicken, Robin's a she/he thingy, Lucina's more manly then Marth, Toon Link is o the same boat as Jigglypuff, Sheik is sexually confused, Shulk is really feeling it, Zero suit Samus = fan service, Pac man eats everything, Sonic gotta go fast, but can't find the bathroom.

Link:…finally, are you done-?

Amy: Nope, just catching my breath! *BREATHING IN STILL* Lady Palutena is the goddess of stripers, Mega man's gonna "blow his load", Fox is just like Falco, Luigi's only good at tennis, Wario makes Jupiter look small-

Link: Stop. Please, just stop.

Amy: Aww, one more!

Link: Fine, what is it?

Amy: You've got voices in your head.

Link:…Why do I even try anymore?

Amy: That's for you to find out and me to decide. Or, some shit like that…

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it all! can't wait for your reviews! Oh yeah, we have a smashing joker, cgstrkerz; and so, welcome brother/sister/genderless being!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, I got some of my friends to help with the last one, tell me if it was any good!**

 **Well, till then! Bai bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty then guys, enjoy the jokes.**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Yes, Amy?

Amy: did you steal your design from Freza?

Mewtwo:...I think that Pokémon was created before Dragon Ball Z…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pit!

Pit: Yeah?

Amy: I have the Death Note! Now I can kill whoever I want with ease!

Pit:…Is this suppose to be offensive because I'm an angel?

Amy:…Not as funny as I was hoping it would be…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Argh?

Amy: I've got one word that has unlimited jokes!

Link:.. What word?

Amy: Link!

Link:…

Amy: Oh, come on, Link! We're only as strong as our weakest Link!

Link:…

Amy: Of come on, you're being a Majora pain!

Link:…Leave me alone…

Amy: Oh, but the chain reaction has only just begun!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Megan, what does class stand for?

Megan: Ummm…It doesn't stand for anything, Amy.

Amy: No! It stands for "Come late and start sleeping"!

Megan:…And this is why you never got the best grades…

* * *

Amy: Don't you love children songs, Pit?

Pit: Huh? Oh, yeah! My favorite are the ABC's!

Amy: A, B, C, D, E, F, G; I will kill your family!

Pit:…You scare me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: Fuck, now what!?

Amy: Take a dog with you when you go out!

Link:…Why?

Amy: It's dangerous to go alone *Picks up Duck Hunt* take this!

Link:…Are you related to the old man in the cave…?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth, how many anime characters does it take to change a light bulb?

Marth:…Please don't say that it depends on how hard you throw them…

Amy: No, it only takes one! But, it takes that character ten episodes!

Marth:…*Confused*

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: Link isn't available…

Amy: You're a cannibal!

Link:…What the fuc-

Amy: You eat hearts to gain health!

Link:…And yet, you don't call Bowser a pig…

Amy: Oh no, Ganon's the pig; but you're the one related to Eyeless Jack.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Dark Pit, do you like Death note?

Dark Pit: I don't care much for it.

Amy: *Ignores and goes on* What's Yagami backwards?

Dark Pit:…You tell me…

Amy: I AM GAY!

Dark Pit:…*Takes out recorder* Could you say that one more time?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yoshi?

Amy: Tell Barney I said hi!

Yoshi:…I don't like you.

Amy: HOLY SHIT,YOU SPEAK ENGLISH

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: I don't want to talk with you-

Amy: I got one word with unlimited jokes.

Link:…It better not be my name again…

Amy: Fi!

Link:…I want to laugh…But my manliness won't let me…

* * *

Megan: What's better? Bleach or Naruto?

Amy: Bleach is good, I've never used Naruto before.

Megan:…Really?

* * *

Amy: Ike, don't go!

Ike: But I ran out of fried chicken.

Amy: But you can't go out and drive; it's to MISTY!

Ike:…And this is why I'm from Fire Emblem. When the Pokémon trainer was here, he told us all about that crazy chick…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon.

Ganon: What is it now, child?

Amy: Have you ever won a game of tennis?

Ganon:…I hate you…

Amy: Hey, not my fault that you can't win tennis against fairy boy.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Fairy boy!

Link: What!?

Amy: Ever been to a wedding?

Link:…No…Is this a jokes about me and Zelda?

Amy: No, I was just gonna say; if you do, I recommend cuff links.

Link:…I do hate you.. so much…

* * *

Amy: So, Ganon, are you really as strong as they say?

Ganon: Yes, yes I am.

Amy: Then why are you easily beaten by a bug net and a fishing rod?

Ganon:…That's low…

Amy: Umm, hello? Do you know who you're talking to?

* * *

 **Alright guys, I'm running out of material. I either need help to find more, or, I'm going to end up ending the series.**

 **I'll wait for what you guys have to say in the reviews, but, till then, have a nice one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay then, guys! Because I seem to enjoy burning the Legend of Zelda series, this chapter is all for Link, Ganon, Toony, Zleda, even Sheik gets one!**

 **I feel bad, Sheik's my main, but I don't have many jokes for him/her/it.**

 **Which reminds me, in your review, tell me if we should have Sheik become a girl or a boy? Whichever gender gets the most requests is what gender we'll go with!**

 **But, enough of this! Let's move on!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Sheik!

Sheik:…Yes?

Amy: You make me TINGLE all over!

Sheik: Umm…Thanks?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon!

Ganon: What?

Amy: You better watch out, you drive Link Cucco!

Ganon:…I hate those things…

* * *

Amy: I've always wanted to do one thing in life before dying.

Link:…Do I want to know what it is?

Amy: I've always wanted to open a pottery shop; but, I know who's gonna drop by first.

Link:…I will happily break all of your pots…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Zelda; I've got a question.

Zelda: Yes?

Amy: Are you secretly working with starbucks?

Zelda:…What's starbucks?

* * *

Amy: You know, Link, you're really popular!

Link: Oh, am I now?

Amy: Yeah, they've got a park named after you!

Link:…?

Amy: You know, Link-in park?

Link:…What?

Amy: Ah, fuck it…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link:…Go play with fire or something…

Amy: I'm going to cut off your toes.

Link:…Don't you dare reference that…

Amy: Don't worry, unlike the game, it'll only happen once.

Link:…In a few seconds, I'm going to cut off your toes…

* * *

Amy: Yo, Linko.

Link:…*Ready to kill* What?

Amy: I found out about a new game!

Link:…What is it?

Amy: duck, duck, Groose!

Link:…I hate you…more then I hate Groose…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: Go away, I'm busy!

Amy: But I've got something great to show you!

Link:…What?

Amy: A field of grass!

Link:…

Amy: What? You'd make a great lawn mower!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Zelda!

Zelda: Yes?

Amy: *Clears throat* ZELDA, WHO YOU NO STOP BEING CAPTURED!?

Zelda:…I'm starting to see why Link see's you as a bit annoying…

* * *

Amy: You know, Link, what game are you from?

Link:…Legend of Zelda. What do you think?

Amy: I don't know; you could have been pasted on from Skyrim.

Link:…*Notches bow* I'm about to make you feel an arrow to the knee….

* * *

Amy: Hey, Toony!

Toon Link: Yeah?

Amy: During your game, what kind of drugs were you on?

Toon Link:…What!?

Amy: Yeah! I mean, castle inside of a magic bubble on the ocean floor?

Toon Link: Yeah, I got there on my magical talking boat!

Amy:…Was it weed? Or maybe Opium?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon!

Ganon:…Go and annoy the time hero…

Amy: I hear that Korea loves you!

Ganon:…Where?

Amy: Yeah, they made a song about you! Ganon style!

Ganon:…And now I have a reason to hate elevators….

* * *

Amy: So, Link.

Link: I need to go to the bathroom…

Amy: But I had a question, about Twilight princess.

Link:…What is it?

Amy: I played through the game, but not once did I run into a hot vampire or werewolf.

Link:…I hate that movie…

* * *

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I can't wait for your reviews!**

 **Till next time then, bai bai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like writing more; and because my next Universe jumper is taking a while, I'll just come up with more jokes!**

 **So, this time, we'll being having this chapter for pokemon puns!**

 **Which are my best, by the way!**

 **Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, PKMN trainer!

Red: Just Red is fine; how can I help you?

Amy: Yo mama's so fat, he splash attack actually does damage!

Everyone else: GET REKT!

Red:…Who are you, again?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Megan!

Megan: Yes?

Amy: Did you know that Hitler enjoyed to Charmeleon-s of Jews?

Megan:…Oh no…you've caught PokePun-itus…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Leave me alone…

Amy: What? I don't get why you don't like my jokes, they're good at making people SHUCKLE

Link:…I feel bad for the Pokémon trainer…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Yes?

Amy: You don't need to worry, I'm never gonna give MEW up!

Mewtwo:…I don't know if I should be happy or not…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike!

Ike: Yeah?

Amy: Don't stop the MEW-sic!

Ike:…I wasn't playing any to begin with…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Peach!

Peach: Yes?

Amy: Is this BUTTERFREE?

Peach:…No, it's my butter…

* * *

Amy: Hey, I just found this awesome new shop!

Amethyst: Sweet, let's go!

Amy: But first, lemme take AZELF-ie!

Amethyst:…Hey, I wanna join!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Yes?

Amy: I would catch a GALLADE for ya!

Mewtwo:…Thank you?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Sorry, I'm busy breaking pots…

Amy: What do you do when someone's annoying you?

Link:…Walk away?

Amy: No, you PANCHAM!

Link:…Why haven't I done that yet?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon!

Ganon: What now?

Amy: KAKUNA RATTATA!

Ganon:…

Amy: Means no worries!

Ganon:…Screw the tournament, I'm moving to the twilight zone…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucario!

Lucario: Yeah?

Amy: Why are all the Pokémon professors named after trees?

Lucario:…I don't know, why?

Amy: Because they help you EMBARK on your journey!

Lucario:…Well, that does make sense…

* * *

Amy: Dang it!

Pikachu: What is it?

Amy: Rosalina and Luigi's sick, and Doctor Mario is busy!

Pikachu:…Well, what do we do?

Amy: I guess we'll have to KYUREM!

Pikachu: *Shivering* Don't go there...

* * *

Amy: Wow, I really do like Doctor Mario!

Jigglypuff: Why?

Amy: Because of him, my HYPNO longer hurts!

Jigglypuff:…I hate that Pokémon…children kidnapper…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic: Yes?

Amy: What do you call a blue Pikachu?

Sonic:…Oh no…

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: What do you call a red Amy?

Amy: I don't know; what?

Sonic: *Gleam in eyes* A dead bloody Amy!

Amy:…Shit…

* * *

Amy: Come on, Link!

Link: No

Amy: Give me a CHANSEY!

Link:…I don't have one…

Amy: We could make a good DODUO!

Link: Stap

* * *

Amy: Hey, Charizard.

Charizard: *Growls is a questioning way*

Amy: Human CATERPIE

Charizard:…*Throws up fire*

* * *

Amy: Crap; Duck Hunt took a shit all over the floor!

Megan:….You did need to yell…

Amy: I know, it was just so ONIX-pected!

Megan:…I don't DIGLETT…

Amy: That's too bad, I was hoping that you'd understand the Pokémon puns that I WEEDLE in!

Megan: I get them, but next time, we should just try to got a MAGICARP-et ride.

Amy: Nah, I was gonna ask if you guys SWANA watch the new movie.

Megan:...You're ABSOL-utely crazy.

Amy: Well, you're…crap, I'm out.

Megan: *Puts on sun glasses* That's right, fool. Beating me did seem a little-

Amy: Okay, I get it. Stop.

* * *

 **I feel like I ended this right; my best friend kicking my ass in a pokemon-pun off.**

 **Hahaha...forever a clone.**

 **Hahaha, just kidding, Mewtwo, you're on my top ten!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll await your reviews!**

 **IDk if I'll have another chappy up today, but, if I don't I'll see you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi again you guys!**

 **So, I'd like to start by thanking you guys for the support! I mean, this was originally because I made to many jokes in life, but now, I'm running out. But, thanks to you guys, we're still going!**

 **These jokesare from the reviews that you guys give me, and I can't thank you enough for it!**

 **And so, once again, thanks guys! And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Shulk!

Shulk: Yeah?

Amy: *Lifts up a Spheal* I'm really Sphealing it!

Shulk:…Go make fun of Falcon…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Caption Falcon?

Falcon: Yes?

Amy: GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!

Falcon:…No, get your own nachos!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Sorry, I have to help cure cancer-

Amy: What do you call hyrulian men together?

Link:…I'm busy mixing chemicals-

Amy: Linking!

Link:…Leave me alone, I'm solving AIDS…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness: Yeah?

Amy: are you filled with determination!?

Ness:…No, don't reference my game…please…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Sorry, I'm busy hiding a body-

Amy: Do you know the 16th king of Hyrule?

Link:…No…?

Amy: Abraham LINKcon!

Link:…Your body is next…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Peach!

Peach:…Are you back for my butter?

Amy: No; I was just going to ask what kind of stool you use.

Peach:…A wooden one?

Amy: No, you use a Toadstool!

Peach:…This is because I pull Toad out of my dress, isn't it?

* * *

Sonic: I'll admit, this kid Icarus game isn't to bad.

Amy: (Pauses Sonic's games)

Sonic: Umm…Why did you stop my game?

Amy: It's been a while since you've used the damn bathroom, you need to take a Pit-stop!

Sonic:…God, please stop…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo!

Amy: Have you ever met a knight?

Kirby:...Poyo?

Metaknight: That was a joke about me, wasn't it?

Amy: Damn right, hacker.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mr. Game and watch; could you please make me some food?

Mr. Game and watch: *sounds*

Amy: I'm just wondering, I 8-a-bit of your sandwich!

Mr. game and watch:…The hell

Amy: (0_0) Crap, you English too…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Red!

Red: Yes?

Amy: I got you an early Christmas present!

Red: Oh, really? What is it?

Amy: (Puts down a tree) YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Red:…No…

* * *

Amy: Hey, you know what, Megan?

Megan: What?

Amy: Go out; just make sure you put on your sun BROCK.

Megan: Ah, sure; WYNAUT!

Amy: I feel like watching a movie later, one with a superhero. My favorite is the human TORCHIC.

Megan:…Wow, that one was really bad.

Amy: I know, I'm running out of jokes and puns…

* * *

 **(#ShortestChapterEver)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, I await what you guys have to say!**

 **Well, till next time! bye you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so happy, you guys! Not only do you guys support me by giving me your own self-made jokes, but you guys are still around!**

 **I mean, if I didn't have reviews, I'd most likely just erase this whole story.**

 **But, you guys like this!**

 **And so, it's still around!**

 **Now, another chapter of pokemon puns.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Sonic, have you ever dated before?

Sonic:…Once. Why?

Amy: I bet she never wore ABRA.

Sonic:…No comment…

* * *

Amy: Snake, you should stop smoking.

Snake: Why?

Amy: Because WEEDLE get you high!

Snake:...Who said that this was weed?

* * *

Amy: Pit, we need to talk.

Pit: Okay, what is it?

Amy: You know that there's no SHAYMIN telling people that you're gay.

Pit:…But I'm not…

Amy: You're in denial.

* * *

Amy: Dude, I hate Samus.

Rosalina: Why?

Amy: That HO-OH's me money!

Rosalina:…I do not understand the modern "slang".

* * *

Amy: Dude, I use to have this friend, Nido.

Shulk:….I feel a Pokémon pun coming on…

Amy: Yeah, I hate him though. Why? It's because NIDORAN with my money!

Shulk:…I'm really wishing that I hadn't felt that…

* * *

Amy: You know who my favorite Pokémon character?

Pikachu:…Ash?

Amy: Nope, Brock!

Pikachu:…Oh no…

Amy: I wish that he had ran for president! Brock Obama!

Pikachu:…Go bother someone else…

* * *

Amy: Ah, come on, Samus!

Samus:…Where are we going?

Amy: You're always so KRABBY!

Samus:…I'm allergic to seafood…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:...What?

Amy: What do you do to a bitch?

Link:…I don't kno-

Amy: *Slaps him across face*

Link: OWW!

Amy: You slap HERACROSS the face!

Link:…I'm gonna slap you with my sword soon…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario; I know how you get Peach back.

Mario: No need, we-a really good friends!

Amy: All you need to do is turn on your CHARMANDER pants will fall off!

Mario: (0_0) I don't think that she wears pants…

* * *

Amy: OMG, I finally managed to beat Ike!

Marth:…He's not that hard to beat-

Amy: VICTREEBEL-ongs to me!

Marth:…Why don't you just annoy one of the Pokémon people?

* * *

Amy:…I hate rats.

Link:…Umm…Okay…

Amy: So you know what I did?

Link: No.

Amy:…Do you wanna know what I did?

Link: No.

Amy:…I ZAPDOS them.

Link:…Fuck…

* * *

Amy: Don't you just love it when you watch someone get pranked?

Lucas: Well, I kinda feel bad for them-

Amy: Well I find them a-MEW-sing!

Lucas:…You're really mean…

* * *

Amy: You know what I hate?

Ike: Link told me that you don't like rats…

Amy:…Well, another thing that I don't like are those sassy bitches.

Ike:…So, what did you do?

Amy: I e-RATICATE-d them!

Ike:…Thanks, now I hate rats…

* * *

Amy: I feel bad for poor people.

Link:…Do I want to know why?

Amy: Because they're so PORYGON and kill themselves!

Link:…Wait, this wasn't a joke about me.

Amy: Oh?...Yeah, you're right! Well, in that case, Linky, I got one word with to many sick minded jokes.

Link: Better not be my name-

Amy: Ghirahim.

Link:…No…any name but that name…

* * *

 **Review so that I know what fandom to burn next!**

 **Till next time then, adieu!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, guys. So, here's the thing.**

 **For this chapter, I wanted to see how many puns I could put into a single conversation, which is why it's shorter then normal and is basically only one joke.**

 **Who is Amy annoying, you ask?**

 **Take a wild guess.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Amy: Dude, I love SEELS!

Link:…No…

Amy: I'm not lying, I GIRATINA!

Link:…Oh no…

Amy: Aw, don't you find this a-MEW-sing?

Link: No…no I don't…

Amy: But these puns are pretty CLEFFA!

Link: Not really-

Amy: Oh, stop being so KRABBY!

Link: Please stop-

Amy: I bet you're not like this when you're with your HORSEA, Epona.

Link: I'd happily choose Navi over you…

Amy: Don't be like that! At least I'm not messy! Could you imagine if I left MUK everywhere?

Link: Why can't you just leave me alone?

Amy: I've got nothing else to do, so I just decided to go FURRET!

Link:…At least give me a paper to write my will…

Amy: Come on, don't act so GLOOM-y!

Link:…I hate you…

Amy: But I like you! To me, you're pure GOLDEEN!

Link: Why can't you bother someone else!?

Amy: I've got a whole chapter dedicated to irritating you! Aren't you a-MEW-sed?

Link:…You used that Pokémon already…

Amy: So? I just wanted to spend a nice EEVEE-ning with you!

Link: Well, why couldn't you go annoy your friends!?

Amy: Because I wanted to chill with you, INKAY!?

Link:…Can't we have a normal conversation?

Amy: Nope, whole chapter to annoying you! Give me a bit of credit; these are a bit SCRAFTY!

Link: STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!

Amy: But what if I don't want too? What if I wanna just break the fourth wall while annoying you, DEERLING!?

Link: I'M NOT DATING YOU!

Amy: WYNAUT!

Link: BE CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Amy: You treat me like your ARCHEN-emy!

Link: I'd much rather hang out with Ganon then you!

Amy: You're so mean! I was going to invite you to come to PARAS with me!

Link: WHERE THE HELL IS PARIS!?

Amy: I don't know, I'll just have too look for it. I could use some help SEEKING.

Link: No, I'm not helping you.

Amy: Aww, I'm finding this really hard to SWELLOW.

Link:…Just stop…please stop the Pokémon puns.

Amy: Fine. But if you ask me, stopping is a total LONG SHOT!

Link:…(0_0) No…

Amy: You told me to stop the Pokémon puns, you said nothing about the Legend of Zelda puns. But please, GORON.

Link:…Please…mercy…

Amy: Nope! But, if you want me too stop, you should TRIFORCE!

Link:…I'll punch you…

Amy: Come at me, but I personally think that you punching me is Hylian-likely!

Link: Please, just shut up! *Faints from pure annoyance*

Amy:…Is it just me…or did I JINX him!?

* * *

 **Hahaha...Too much pun.**

 **I tried guys, I tried.**

 **Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys, it's your favorite author that updates this "story" daily!**

 **So, I took a suggestion to burn Ness this time around! Thanks to you guys for the idea, and thus, this chapter is mainly for Ness!**

 **I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed that last chapter, I wasn't sure how it would be, but I sure am glad that you guys enjoy it! If you want me to try write another chapter like that later on, say so in the reviews, and give me a character to burn.**

 **Well, enough if this crap; let's get to the funny shit!**

* * *

Amy: You must get really irritated, fighting Ridley over and over again.

Samus:…At times, it really is-

Amy: You could say that it's beginning to become RIDLEY-culous!

Samus:…Go annoy Link…

* * *

Amy: Why is it that a lot of characters get dark versions, but you don't, Ness?

Ness: I'd like to think that I can't have an evil copy of me.

Amy: Nope, it's because all you'd get would be dark-Ness!

Ness:…I hate your puns…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness; what do you ask for when you fuck up?

Ness:…What-

Amy: Forgive-Ness!

Ness:…I use to think that my name was awesome…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness: Wait, aren't you suppose to be annoying Link?

Amy: Nope, this chapter is mainly for you!

Ness:…Whatever…What do you want?

Amy: What do you say before Leonardo kicks you?

Ness:…

Amy: This is mad-Ness!

Ness:…Screw you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness:…Oh God, go back to Link-

Amy: What do you call a guy who can't see?

Ness:…?

Amy: He's stuck with blind-Ness!

Ness:…Make it stop…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness! What am I filled with?

Ness:…You're full of shi-

Amy: Awesome-Ness!

Ness:…I don't wanna be a part of you…Ever…

* * *

Amy: Ness, come on, don't ignore me.

Ness:…Why not?

Amy: Because this lonely-Ness is killing me!

Ness:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness.

Ness: What?

Amy: What does the fox say?

Ness:…

Amy: Mooo!

Ness: This is really getting old…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness, I got you a soda.

Ness: Really? Well, thanks!

Amy: Yeah, I hope you like pePSI!

Ness:…I'll burn you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucas!

Lucas: Y-Yes?

Amy: Why was Ness's head stuck in the toilet?

Lucas: Oh, h-he has his h-head stuck i-in the t-toilet!?

Amy: He was looking pool!

Lucas:…I d-don't g-get it…Does h-he need h-help?

Amy: (0_0)…You really need help kid…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness:…What do you what!?

Amy: One question. That's all I've got.

Ness:…What is it?

Amy: What's Earthbound?

Ness:…(It'll take too long for me to record how many swear words were used by the twelve year old. At least, I think he's twelve. I don't know, I've never played Earthbound.)

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, and I'll most liely se you guys tomorrow!**

 **Till then, bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, guys, welcome back!**

 **I'm not going to be updating as usual as I use to, finals are becoming the number one bitch for me. And thus, I'll be busy studying.**

 **That, and I'm really running out of jokes.**

 **I'm trying to last at least until chapter 20, and so, I'll try harder! As for the SSBU shorts, those will be on and off, the only time it'll end is when I publish SSBU 2, and thus, doesn't really have a updating schedule, and so, I'll just update when I feel like it.**

 **I'm done wasting time, you guys; lets move on!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pit!

Pit: Yeah?

Amy: What happens when two antennas get married?

Pit:…Is that possible?

Amy: The ceremony isn't the best, but they had a great reception!

Pit:…?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness: What?

Amy: I know what you need, but you don't have. What you desire, but you're unsure on how to attain it.

Ness:…What is it?

Amy: Happi-Ness!

Ness:…Go screw yourself…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: No, go away…You're suppose to annoy Ness…

Amy: do you have Termina-l cancer?

Link:…Go to hell…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon, have you ever been to the beach?

Ganon:…No…Why?

Amy: I can tell, if you had, hen you'd be Tan-andorf!

Ganon:…Go back to annoying Link…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link: What?

Amy: The lawn is over grown.

Link: *eye twitching*

Amy: *Smirking* Don't give me that look, I know that you want to.

Link:…*Runs out, swinging sword around like a maniac*

* * *

Amy: It must suck, to be in your video game.

Link:…Why?

Amy: If you kill a chicken in Skyrim, you go to jail. If you kill a chicken in your game, the chicken kills you.

Link:…Ever wonder why I don't eat chicken?

* * *

Amy: Lucas, we need to be ready for the future.

Lucas:…Which is?

Amy: *Pops up right behind him* Shitty puns. Shitty puns, everywhere.

Lucas:…I don't wanna be alive no more…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Sceptile!

Sceptile: What?

Amy: What does Delphox say?

Sceptile:…It's name?

Amy: "The next one to make that joke burns!"

Sceptile:…Right…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Bowser!

Bowser: Yeah?

Amy: Who is Bowser Jr.'s mother?

Bowser:…Why do I feel a joke coming-?

Amy: A potato!

Bowser:…One, that made no sense; and two…I'll kill you for that…

* * *

Amy: I CAME IN LIKE A POKEBALL!

Pikachu:…No-

Amy: ALL I WANTED WAS TO CATCH THEM ALL!

Pikachu:…I don't wanna be a Pokémon no more…

* * *

Amy: Bitch, don't cross me!

Samus:…What?

Amy: I'll HM01 you!

Samus:…Is that a Pokémon reference?

* * *

Amy: What's you favorite cartoon?

Lucas: I don't watch many, why?

Amy: My favorite is the teenage mutant ninja SQUIRTLES!

Lucas:...This is why I don't watch cartoons...

* * *

Amy: A wild iceberg appears!

Zelda:…Where are you going with this?

Amy: Titanic use slam!

Zelda: (0_0) No-

Amy: Not very effective…

Zelda:…(Goes to cry in a corner)

* * *

Bowser Jr. :Yo mama's so fat, she caused earthquakes just by walking!

Amy: Yo mama so fat, it takes more then one ditto to transform into her! You know, if you HAD a mom!

Bower Jr.:…*Crying*

Amy:…I hate this bitch…cries over everything…

Bowser: AMY!

Amy: FUCK!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Till then, bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So guys, for the last chapters, I'll be having themes. For this chapter, I'm using song puns and jokes! While doing so, I'll also be making fun of the artist! So, yeah!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, if you've got a theme you want me to use, just send it to me through review!**

 **But, till then, enjoy!**

* * *

Amy: Don't you hate it when you can't find soap?

Falco:…Is this an opening to a joke-?

Amy: Don't worry, cause I found Dove in a soap-less place!

Falco:…So…much…cringe…

* * *

Amy:…I love sheep.

Fox:…Do I want to know why-?

Amy: Cause they are just grazing, just the way Ewe are!

Fox:…God, make it stop…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness:…What?

Amy: What is the hit song on Sesame street?

Ness:…

Amy: "Every day I'm Snuffiling"!

Ness:…Don't bring them into this…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Luigi!

Luigi: Yes?

Amy: Dun, dun, dun…Another one bites to crust.

Luigi:…Is that what-a modern music-a sounds like?

* * *

Amy: Hey, I just met you-

Link: No, nope, nein, iie! *walks away*

Amy:…And now you're just somebody that I use to know!

* * *

Amy: Don't you love children songs?

Lucas: Yeah, they're the best! My favorite is the one about the little star!

Amy: Twinkle twinkle little bitch,

Lucas: Umm…I don't think that's how the song goes-

Amy: Go ahead, keep talking shit.

Lucas: Stars can't talk-

Amy: You stay going, way to far,

Lucas: That line doesn't even make sense!

Amy: And I'll hit ya with my fucking car!

Lucas:…(0_0) You've ruined my childhood…

Amy: I tend to do that a lot!

* * *

Amy:...I'd catch a grenade for ya!

Fox:…Okay?

Amy: But today I don't feel like doing anything!

Fox:…Okay?

* * *

Amy: Hey, you guys know about that Star wars movie coming up, right?

Falco: Yeah! I'm so hyped!

Amy: Jingle bells, twilight smells, Edward ran away!

Falco: (0_0) What does this have to do with it!?

Amy: Bella dies, Jacob dies, it's Star wars all the way!

Falco:…WTF!?

* * *

Amy: Starships were meant to fly!

Fox:…Okay-

Amy: So Light'em up, up, up; light'em up, up, up; light'em up, up, up; I'm on FIRE!

Fox:…Please don't blow up my Landmaster…

Amy: To late!

* * *

Amy: My songs know what you did in the dark!

Link: Oh, really? What have I been doing then?

Amy: making out with your pillow while pretending that it's Zelda.

Link: (0_0)

Amy: Burn baby burn!

* * *

Amy: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?

Link:…Umm…sure.

Amy: cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do-

Link: NOPE, DON'T GO THERE!

Amy: Talk dirty to me.

Link: (0_0)…Why me!?

(LINE)

Amy: Don't you dare look back!

Ness:…What?

Amy: Just keep your eyes on me!

Ness: Is this a song-?

Amy: I said you're holding back!

Ness: My God, shut up-!

Amy: AND DANCE WITH ME!

Ness:…You just walked me right into this, didn't you?

* * *

Amy: Hey, buddy!

Link:…What?

Amy: I got you a present! *Holds out box*

Link:…*Takes box*…What's in it?

Amy: I got you a BAD APPLE!

Link:…I hate that song…*Tosses box over shoulder*

* * *

Amy: Did you ever hear a Robin weep?

Dark Pit: What are you singing?

Amy: When leaves begin to die?

Dark Pit: Why are you singing a Presley song!? It's old!

Amy: Well, so is your mom, but you still listen to her.

Dark Pit:…

Amy: GET REKTED SON!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pit; what did Taylor Swift say when she began dating again?

Pit:…Who's Taylor Swift?

Amy: Please break up with me, I need new material!

Pit:…Who are you talking about?

* * *

Amy: My anaconda don't

Megan:…No…

Amy: My anaconda don't

Megan: Please no…

Amy: My anaconda don't want none unless you got-

Megan: Shut up!

Amy:…Pasta!

Megan:…I hate you…

* * *

 **...God...So much cringe...**

 **If anyone got the last joke, I'll have to asume that you've watched Hetalia, and I'll love you forever.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Not really.**

 **Jk.**

 **Or am I?**

 **...Where am I going with this?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Till then, stay awesome, you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

 **Amy: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**

 **Me:...Yes...Anyway...**

 **Today's topic of burning; food! Why? Because I can.**

 **Amy: Oh, you guys really wanna know why? It's because I'm hungry.**

 **Me:...Anyway...**

 **Enjoy bad food puns, making fun of Link, and Ness going crazy!**

 **Amy:...What?**

 **Me: ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: I know your favorite foods, all of you.

All: What?

Amy: Super s-mash potatoes!

All:…

Link: *Draws sword* Run.

Amy: (0_0) For the lol's…*Runs away screaming*

* * *

Amy: Hey, Robin!

Robin: Yeah?

Amy: We need to chill out, bro, just me and you. Got any good places?

Robin:…I barely know you-

Amy: Hey, I know! How about Red Robins?

Robin: (0_0) Do they serve red robin?

Amy: Maybe.

Robin: *faints*

Amy:…Are my puns that bad?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…I'm busy murdering people on TF2, leave me alone…

Amy: What does a pizza say when you're about to eat it?

Link: Pizza's don't talk.

Amy: Slice slice baby!

Link:…Fucking stop!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario.

Mario:…Yes?

Amy: What do you call fake pasta?

Mario:…Oh no-

Amy: an ImPASTA!

Mario:…Why me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike!

Ike: Fucking leave me alone!

Amy:…Nigiri, please.

Ike:…Go die in a hole…

* * *

Amy:…I love onions.

Bowser: Explains your breath-

Amy: I once had a friend that said that the only thing that could make him cry was an onion.

Bowser:…And you're telling me this because-?

Amy: I proved him wrong.

Bowser:…What did you do?

Amy: I threw a coconut at his face!

Bowser:…How are you and Junior not good friends?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucario; can I try a pick up line on you?

Lucario: Go ahead.

Amy: What did chef Ramses say to bad cooks?

Lucario:…What?

Amy: "You used so much oil, the USA is trying to invade your plate!"

Lucario:…Hahahahahahaha! Nice one!

Amy: See? You're the only one I can pop jokes on without having my skull threatened.

* * *

Amy:…I'm hungry…

Mewtwo: With your current food jokes, I can tell.

Amy: Go get me food.

Mewtwo:…No.

Amy:...You butter do what I tell you to, or I'll a-salt you!

Mewtwo:…I don't understand food puns…

* * *

Amy:…So I saw this guy one day, sitting on the same subway train as me.

Ness: Oh crap…

Amy: And he was dressed in a tomato costume.

Ness: Shut up-

Amy: I told him that he was on the wrong subway.

Ness:…God, kill me now…

* * *

Amy: Come on, Linky!

Link: No!

Amy: We're two of a kind!

Link: No!

Amy: Meating you was far from a mi-streak!

Link: WTF!?

Amy: Lettuce be together for ever!

Link: Aren't you dating Mewtwo!?

Amy: I'd sacri-fries my life for you!

Link: WHAT THE HELL ARE FRIES!?

Amy:…You've never been to America, have you?

* * *

Amy:…You know, I hate doctors.

Dark Pit: Then why do you keep going to Doc. Mario when you get hurt!?

Amy: But, back then, I didn't understand how an apple a day kept the doctor away.

Dark Pit:...Where are you going with this?

Amy: The saying is right; all you've got to do is throw it hard enough.

Dark Pit:…Got an apple?

* * *

Amy:…Don't you just hate diets? I mean, it's obvious that you've never been on one…

Ganon: Just get on with it.

Amy:…You know what; I take it back, you have been on a diet before, haven't you?

Ganon:…Umm…No?

Amy: You're on a seafood diet!

Ganon:…I don't care much for-

Amy: You see food, and you eat it!

Ganon:…No…That's Bowser…

* * *

Amy: Aw, don't act like that, sausage!

Link:….What did you just call me?

Amy: You act like you DONUT understand any of my puns!

Link:…Why can't you bother anyone else?

* * *

Amy: How ya doing, Nessly?

Ness: (0_0) What did you just call me?

Amy: Bitch, peas; I call you what I want to call you.

Ness:…You're running out of material, aren't you?

Amy:…Shut up-

Ness: AND DANCE WITH ME!

Amy:…Shit…What have I created?

* * *

 **Amy: (0_0) What have I created?**

 **Me: A monster.**

 **Amy: I can see that.**

 **Me:...**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to see the reviews!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there, guys!**

 **So, here's another jokes chapter, I'm sorry that it's shorter then most chapters, but with Christmas right around the corner, I've got a lot planned. I've got family, I've got friends, and I've got a lot that I'm going to be posting.**

 **So, sorry if it's a bit crappier then normal, but, please do enjoy.**

* * *

Amy: I know what kind of animal you guys like!

All:…What now?

Amy: Su-purr smash cats!

All:…

Ness: *hands lighting up* run.

Amy: (0_0)…Not this shit again…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Leave me in peace…please…

Amy: I got you a candy! Here, try it!

Link:…What is it?

Amy: It's a pixie stix!

Link: *Eyes widen in horror before throwing up*

Amy: (-_-) Dude, it's sugar, not Navi…At least, I don't think that's Navi…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucas!

Lucas:…Y-yes?

Amy: Knock knock!

Lucas:…Who's t-there?

Amy: *Pulls out Ness* Happi-Ness!

Lucas: Umm…He looks more like angry Ness to me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:…Yeah?

Amy: I know how to beat every Legend of Zelda boss!

Link: Really? I thought that you've never played before-

Amy: Just keep running in circles!

Link:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Wii Fit!

Wii Fit:…Hello…

Amy: Why don't you have a fa-

Wii Fit: If this is a Slenderman joke, you have better stop now, before I FIT you for a coffin.

Amy:…(0_0) You know, unlike the others, I don't think that you're lying…

* * *

Amy:…Hey Link!

Link:…

Amy: Guess who I'm planning on being for Halloween!

Link:…Who?

Amy: I am error!

Link: (0_0) Screw you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Samus!

Samus:…I'm busy.

Amy: I have a question!

Samus:…What?

Amy: When did you get the sex change?

Samus:…*Blaster charges up* run.

* * *

Amy: Bowser, get out of the way!

Bowser: If you wanna go in so bad, then, I don't know; WALK AROUND!

Amy: Oh, the hue-manatee!

Bowser:...Shit…

* * *

Amy: Yo, sausage!

Link:…

Amy:…Bro?

Link:…

Amy:…Zelda?

Link: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Amy: Well, princess, I was going to ask why you weren't I the kingdom-

Link: I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU IN HALF!

Amy: Umm…Slice slice baby?

Link:…*Draws sword…Even worse…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there guys, Crimson is in the house!**

 **So, I'm super busy for this vacation (FUUUUUCK), and because I plan on having one last chapter on Christmas, today was the only day that I could upload.**

 **So, for the second to last chapter, I decided to mix it up a bit. Amy's had eighteen chapters to make fun of the gang; but, what happens when the group fights back?** **I think that it's time that some of the smashers get some justice and payback, don't you think?**

 **Well, if you agree, onwards.**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Greninja!

Greninja:…Gre?

Amy: I know the president of the Pokémon world!

Greninja:…

Amy: Obama-snow!

Greninja:…Greeeeeeeeee…(Flips off)

Amy: Hey!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: You know what, no!

Amy:…What?

Link: What's a screaming child is the bathroom?

Amy:…What?

Link: Amy after discovering automatic toilets.

Amy: Hey, that's personal!

Link: Then why does everyone know about it!?

Amy:…Fuck you…I'm gonna get you back for that later on…

* * *

Amy: Hi, Bowser-

Bowser: Hey, I've got a riddle for you.

Amy: Yeah, what is it?

Bowser: What do you call a flat yellow girl?

Amy: (0_0) What?

Bowser: *Smiling evilly* Amy after being used as a chair.

Amy:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness: What the fuck do you want?

Amy: Wow, colorful language much?

Ness: Like the ground when I'm done with you.

Amy:…Hahaha…Bye bye now…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario!

Mario: What?

Amy: Two words. clogged toilet.

Mario: (-_-) I've got-a two words for you as well.

Amy:…Yeah?

Mario: Automatic toilets.

Amy: (0_0)…No…No no no…. Those are no-bro words.

* * *

Amy: Pit, look out!

Pit: What? What is it?

Amy: It's Bayonetta!

Pit:…Oh no, Amy, look out!

Amy: AHHHHH, WHAT IS IT!?

Pit: It's your annoying ego!

Amy:…Fuck you…

* * *

Amy: An apple a day keeps the doctor away.

Dr. Mario:…Well, there was no vaccine for stupidity.

Amy:…Harsh man, harsh.

Dr. Mario: Well, I'm not throwing an apple at you now, am I?

* * *

Amy:…And that's how I became this damn awesome!

Pit:…You know, you lack the power of conversation, but not the power of speech.

Amy:…Wa?

Dark Pit: You talk too damn much!

Amy:...And you talk too damn little-

Dark Pit: Which is why, unlike you, people like me around!

Amy:…I just wanna be liked!

* * *

Amy: HI!

Bowser: I've told you already, get the fuck out!

Amy: Umm…I've only seen you today and now.

Bowser: Oh? My bad, I thought that I said goodbye when I flushed you down the toilet.

Amy:…I wasn't aware that you had Yellow shit…

* * *

Amy: Junior, you were dropped on your head as a baby, weren't you?

Junior:…You know, some babies are dropped on there head. But, it's obvious that you were thrown at as wall.

Amy:…

* * *

Amy: OH MY GOD, BITCH, YOU DUMB.

Lucina:…Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find your brain back there.

Amy: Hahaha, fool! I HAVE no brain!

Lucina:…I never would have guested…

* * *

Amy: Yo mama's so fat, her splash attack does damage!

Wario:…Well, you're so ugly, your mother didn't know which end to put the diaper on…

Amy:…Are you trying to insult me or yourself, butt chin?

Wario: Butt chin is better then twig-like!

Amy:…Whatever…You're not very good at comebacks, are you?

Wario:…

Amy: Hahaha, I win, fatass.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Falco, why don't you just fall into something…Like a chicken grinder?

Falco: Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma.

Amy: (0_0) No thank you!

* * *

Amy: Don't give me that look, Ganon; you fatter then me.

Ganon: There is a diet to fix my problem; there is a nothing to fix your stupidity, however.

Amy:…Why is everyone so mean to me!?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link: ?

Amy: Purple died.

Link:…Hey, Amy.

Amy: Yeah!?

Link: Sin died.

Amy:…Isn't that a good thing?

Link:…WTF!?

Amy: Hahaha, everyone else is making comebacks, but you're still total crap. POINT ME!

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll see you on Christmas day, a lot will be revealed!**

 **But, till then, laters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, Crimson here!**

 **So, this is it. The final chapter-**

 **Amy: THE FINAL COUNT DOWN!**

 **Me:...Shut the hell up...**

 **Amy: (t-_-t)**

 **Me:...Right. Anyway, it's Christmas guys, so, here are some christmas jokes!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the support, I wouldn't be here without you guys! Do me a solid, and carry on my legacy.**

 **Make jokes, have fun, and make life brighter. Life is to short to spend it sulking, so, do me a favor and share these with the world. I wanna make the world better, one smile at a time.**

 **And who knows, I might bring it back later on.**

 **But, we shall enjoy these, and wait for better days to come. As always, it's been wonderful making you all laugh and smile, even if I can't see it, I love knowing that I make people smile.**

 **Can't help it, making people laugh is my talent.**

 **And now, do me a favor and spread it for me.**

 **But, enough of this crap, enjoy the damn chapter!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pit, why are you here!?

Pit: Umm…I live here?

Amy: I'll be right back; I need to get a stapler, some tape, and string.

Pit:…Why?

Amy: So that you stay on te top of the tree this time!

Pit: (0_0) NOOOOOO!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Bowser.

Bowser:…What now?

Amy: Go back to the North pole!

Bowser:…Well, that's a new level of fat…

Amy: No, Santa's fat; you fucking ate him!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Greninja!

Greninja: Gre?

Amy: Are you good friends with Chesnaught?

Greninja:…Gre.

Amy: Chesnaughts roasting, on an open fire~!

Greninja: (0_0)…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link:...Leave me in peace…

Amy: Have you seen Tingle?

Link:…No…?

Amy: Oh well, you'll work.

Link:...What are you trying to say?

Amy: I'm trying to say that Bowser's going back to the north pole.

Link:…?

Amy: He needs some help making the toys.

Link:…I'm taller then you.

Amy: But I don't want to look like a fairy elf.

* * *

Amy:...Santa's a stalker.

Mario:...What?

Amy: I mean, "he see's you when you're sleeping"? "He knows when you're awake"? I wouldn't be surprised if I turn around and he's not behind me!

Mario:…You're American customs and-a thought process never-a ceases to amaze me…

* * *

Amy: SANTA!

Bowser:…What now?

Amy: QUICKLY, GET TO THE SLEIGH!

Bowser:…Go annoy Link…

* * *

Amy: Link, buddy, I'm sorry.

Link:…

Amy: I got you a real present!

Link:…What is it?

Amy: *Holds up empty bottles with an evil smile*

Link: (0_0) You didn't…

Amy: Oh, I did.

Link:…Burn in hell…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Dark Pit, help me find Pit!

Dark Pit:…Why?

Amy: *Holds up duct tape*

Dark Pit:...Hell no!

Amy: Of well…You'll work just as well.

Dark Pit: (0_0) HELL NO!

* * *

Amy: What did little Timmy put on his Christmas list?

Rosalina:…Umm…He asked for a star?

Amy: "Dear Santa, I'll give you the antidote for the poison in your milk if you leave a bike under the tree."

Rosalina: That's terrible!

Amy: I know!

Rosalina:…The children of this generation…

Amy: Yeah, we're fucked.

* * *

Amy: Link?

Link:…

Amy: Link-a-dink?

Link:…

Amy: Kinky Linky?

Link:…What?

Amy: Look…I'm sorry man. I've been an asshole to you for a while now, and that's wrong of me.

Link:…Really?

Amy: Yes, Link; I'm sorry.

Link: Alright then…Forgiven!

Amy: In the Christmas spirit, I got you an actual gift!

Link: *opens it*…(0_0) Oh God.

Navi: Hey, listen!

Link:…Amy…Go fuck yourself…*Runs away screaming*

Amy: Hahahahaha…Aww, don't give me that look, reader. Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker! *Pulls out duct tape* Now, to find Pit….He better not be in an arm!

…Yeah, that was bad.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review so I know how my last chapter ended; and well, I salute you all!**

 **I've got more Christmas crap, so go check it out if ya want!**

 **Well, seems like this'll be our last meeting; so, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Bye guys, have a merry-ass Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THIS!**

 **IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?**

 **ARE THE BAD PUNS AND JOKES BACK!**

 **...Yes.**

 **What did you think this chapter was?**

 **A teaser?**

 **Now, I'm an asshole; but not that much of an asshole!**

 **...Why am I stalling?**

 **Ack, fuck it, if you wanna read, do right ahead.**

 **Enjoy the return of my horrible jokes that make children in Africa die of starvation (somehow)**

* * *

Amy: Hiya, Link!

Link: I thought that you were gone!

Amy: Well…Backstreet boys are back!

Link:…I hate you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Fox!

Fox:…What now?

Amy: Don't you love barrels?

Fox: If you say anything about a barrel roll…I swear…

Amy: Nope!

Fox:…Thank God-

Amy: I've got something worse! DO A RICK ROLL!

Fox: OH GAWD NO

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario, you've had a lot of jobs over the years, right?

Mario: Yes, yes that'sa right.

Amy: Have you ever been an ice cream truck driver?

Mario:…Umm…no…

Amy: Oh…Oh well…I'll do the joke anywhere! HOLY MOTHER FUCK, IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!

Mario:…Please justa go away…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Shulk.

Shulk:…What?

Amy: I know the true power of the banana-mondo!

Shulk:…Which is?

Amy: PEELING it.

Shulk:…Why did you have to come back?

Amy: Popular fan choice; they wanted me back.

Shulk: But we don't!

Amy: Aww…But I'm really feeling it!

Shulk:…Where is Link when you need him!?

* * *

Amy: hey, Ness!

Ness:…Why are you back?

Amy: What did the people say to Noah when the flood started?

Ness:…Do I want to know?

Amy: Damn it, Noah!

Ness:…

Amy: Get it? Cause it's a flood?

Ness:…

Amy: damn the flood?

Ness:…Please, just don't…

* * *

Amy: Oh my God, yes!

Link: What?

Amy: I found the one piece!

Link:…?

Amy: But I still gotta find the other 99!

Link:?

Amy:…What? You no anime?

Link:…

Amy: Luffy?

Link:…Get out…

* * *

Amy: So, why don't we talk about Brawl's final boss?

Bowser:…(0_0) No…

Ganon: Don't go there…

Amy: Because it's TABOO!

Bowser: GAWD, THE PAIN!

Ganon: TOO MUCH PUN!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Shulk.

Shulk: Yeah?

Amy: So, I went to the church…

Shulk: And why would I care?

Amy: Well, I was really kneeling it.

Shulk:…And here I thought you were going to make a "pew pew" joke…

Amy:…Pew pew? What the hell does that mean?

Shulk:…*Facepalms*

Amy:…Pewdiepie?

Shulk: MOTHER OF FUC-

* * *

Amy: Come quickly, Caption Falcon!

Falc: What? Where? Who?

Amy: We've got to get to the top of a mountain, and find some grass after a night of rain!

Falc:…Why?

Amy: Isn't it obvious? SHOW ME YOUR DEW!

Falc:…Well, I had nothing better to do today…

* * *

Amy: Jigglypuff!

Jigglypuff: Puff?

Amy: No one likes you.

Jigglypuff:…Puff?

Amy: *Waving around a banner* Sceptile for smash! Jigglypuff for trash!

(I bet I just made a lot of smash bro players angry by including this jokes)

(Oh well)

(Sue me)

* * *

Amy: Hey, Samus.

Samus:…What?

Amy: I've got your theme song!

Samus:…What now?

Amy: They see me rolling, they hating!

Samus:…No…

Amy: Try to catch me rolling dirty, try to catch me rolling dirty!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ryu.

Ryu: Yeah?

Amy: I've yet to make fun of you.

Ryu:…

Amy: But, when my story and your game has the same villain, I guess we can just let Seth die and be on with it!

Ryu:…What?

Amy: Yeah, I don't know either. Forgive me, I'm rusty….

* * *

 **Well...Yeah.**

 **Leave a review if you want more of this, from what I remmeber from last year, you guys wanted more, and even after I said no, you guys still tried and asked and pleaded with all your little hearts.**

 **It was amusing.**

 **Amy: Yeah, I'm back baby!**

 **Me: Of yeah, if you haven't noticed yet, Smash shorts will be put on hold, at least until you guys give me more ideas (which, aqgain, leave in the reviews!)**

 **Well, that's all I've got to say...so...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want more?**

 **Review!**

 **Till next time guys, this is Crimson, going dark!**

 **Bai bai!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello from joke central!**

 **So, I now have a new goal for this "story"...**

 **I'm going all the way to a hundred chapters.**

 **One hundred of these is the goal.**

 **Amy:...Holy shit...**

 **Me: Yep...Fun, eh?**

 **So, I plan on one a week on saturdays, maybe one or two on other random days because this is America and I have my rights to my fanfiction!**

 **Why, you ask?  
**

 **Amy: Because Markiplier.**

 **Me: What? No, it's because-**

 **Amy: Pewdiepie?**

 **Me:...**

 **Amy: Natewantstobattle?**

 **Me:...?**

 **Amy:...Jubyphonic?**

 **Me:...I don't know why she just listed a bunch of my favorite youtubers...they have nothing to do with all of this...but, we can deal with that later!**

 **Till then, enjoy my bad jokes!**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Yoshi!

Yoshi:…Yes?

Amy: What happened to the baby?

Yoshi:…Ask Birdo-

Amy: It got washed away by the flood when the water broke!

Yoshi:…Why did you use this joke on me?

Amy: You're a male that pops eggs out of…Somewhere. Who else would I lose this joke on?

* * *

Amy: Ike, you're a fucking murderer.

Ike:…What?

Amy: Do you not know!?

Ike: Why do you think I'm confused!

Amy: Hurricane Ike!

Ike:…Just wait, we'll have a hurricane Marth next…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Shulk!

Shulk: What?

Amy: What are you feeling?

Shulk:…What?

Amy: I mean, besides your AIDS.

Shulk:…I should really rethink my catchphrase…

Amy: About time…

* * *

Amy: Robin, buddy, are you having an identity crisis?

Robin:…Um…No…

Amy: Then do you have a twin?

Robin: No…

Amy: Then why the hell is there a girl you and a boy you?

Robin:…Because Chrom gets lonely…

Amy: (0/_/0) Oh…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth!

Marth:…What?

Amy: I met Chrom!

Marth: OH, did you now?

Amy: Yeah; but I still prefer Safari and Firefox.

Marth:…You did not just make a google Chrome joke…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link!

Link: WHAT NOW!?

Amy: I know what makes you so cool!

Link:…Oh?

Amy: Yeah, I mean, I know what you do, when life throws you a curve ball!

Link: Well, it's good to know that my good character has finally rubbed off on you-

Amy: Yeah, when trouble comes your way, you play tennis!

Link:…And I was beginning to thing that you were becoming better too…

* * *

Amy: Robin, buddy, I'll help you get back home!

Robin:…I live here-

Amy: No, we need to get to the DC universe!

Robin:…?

Amy: The teen titans need there leader back!

Robin:…Who?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike!

Ike:…Leave me alone before I get Link to kill you-

Amy: I just saw the anime you were in!

Ike:…You must have mistaken someone for me-

Amy: You sure? I'm pretty sure that I saw you in Boku no Pico.

Ike:…Kill me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, movie Marth!

Marth:…What?

Amy: Yeah, I just saw that new movie you're in, I can't wait to see it!

Marth:…What movie is this?

Amy: Magic Marth; duh!

Marth:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Professor Oak called.

Marth:…And you tell me this why?

Amy: He wants to talk to Anna.

Marth:…Why?

Amy: He wants his line back.

Marth:…Just…please…Don't bring her into this…

Amy: Hurry up before Satoshi claims copy right on us…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth!

Marth: What do you want?

Amy: Cool it, bro! I just wanted to say that I just finished Fire emblem; it was awesome!

Marth: (0_0) Oh…Well, I'm glad that you were able to-

Amy: I find it funny Ike is your dad!

Marth:…Don't even go there…

* * *

 **So, I don't know what this is, but it slapped me in the face at the last second. So, enjoy this short skit titled "Best father ever".**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Amy: Robin, you look like you need help against Lucina!

Robin: No duh!

Amy: Here, take the smash ball!

Robin: *Smashes smash ball*

Chrom: Alright! Who we gonna kill?

Lucina: Your daughter.

Chrom:…

Robin: You planned this, didn't you, ya little shit?

Amy: Maybe…Yeah, I definitely did.

* * *

 **I don't know why I did it, but I did it.**

 **Sue me.**

 **Also, someone wanted more Fire emblem jokes, and due to the fact that I've never played, I didn't know much.**

 **So, I'm sorry if I sucked at it, but hey, I fucking tried.**

 **Sue me.**

 **...Actually, no, please don't sue me, I'm broke.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review on which joke was the best, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Till then-**

 **Amy: SkyDoesMinecraft!**

 **Me:...**

 **Amy:...SkyDoesThings?**

 **Me:...Bai bai, guys...I'm done...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alrighty guys, here it is, what you've been waiting for since the start first week!**

 **...No? You don't look forward to this?**

 **Well I do.**

 **...I have no life...**

 **...Sue me?**

 **Fuck it, let's just move on then, shall we?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Robin.

Robin: Yeah?

Amy: You with the thunder cats?

Robin:…

Amy: I mean, you're so shocking…

Robin:…Shut…up…

Amy: But, Pikachu wants to know the secret-

Robin: Kid, shut up.

* * *

Amy:…I'm a little peg knight-

Marth:…What?

Amy: Short and sweet-

Ike: Come again?

Amy: I see an archer-

Roy: (0_0) Oh no, I know where she's going with this-!

Amy: Here me scream and run!

Lucina:…I feel really offended…You ruined "my little teapot"…

* * *

Amy: Hey, hey Roy!

Roy:…What?

Amy: I didn't mess with you in the last chapter, so I will now!

Roy:…?

Amy: I've got a joke for you.

Roy:...?

Amy: Wendy. She's enough of a joke!

Roy:…Now I know why Link doesn't like you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Roy; guess what!

Roy: What?

Amy: The new 3DS Fire Emblem DLC is up!

Roy: REALLY!?

Amy: Aaaaaaaaand it's gone.

Roy:…Did you just make a south park reference?

Amy: Yeah…sue me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth?

Marth: Yeah?

Amy: When's the wedding?

Marth:…Eh?

Amy: You know, you and Ike; I wanna be invited!

Marth:…Eh?

* * *

Amy: Hey; Hey, Lucario!

Lucario: Yes? What do you need?

Amy: Have you seen the football commercial yet?

Lucario: The Pokémon one? Yes, I've seen it.

Amy: Good, cause that's the last of my cable you're using; I want my Quarterback!

Lucario:…Why couldn't you use that on Charizard?

Amy: Because I don't speak growls.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon, do you have money?

Ganon:…Why would I tell you?

Amy: Dude, I lent you money last week!

Ganon: Child…I'd never ask you for money-

Amy: I WANT MY NICKEL-BACK!

Ganon:…I hate your kinds music…

Amy: Well, you're not to good on the Ocarina either…Green eggs and ham…

* * *

Amy: Dude, you won against ROB, right?

Roy: Yeah…Why?

Amy: You better watch your back.

Roy:…Why?

Amy: You might get ROB'ed!

Roy:…Link? I found your curse!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth.

Marth: Yeah?

Amy: What did Ike say to ROB?

Marth:…?

Amy: Repair yourself!

Marth:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Villager!

Villager: Yes? How can I help you?

Amy: I just got a small question.

Villager: Go on!

Amy: Are you related to Donald Trump?

Villager:…*takes out hatchet* I'll cUt YoU DOwN

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika?

Amy: I've got the best joke ever!

Pikachu: Pika!

Amy: Pichu!

Pikachu:…SON OF A FUCKING BITCH-!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Fox.

Fox: What?

Amy: Do you use Firefox?

Fox:…

Amy: No? I mean, I'd understand if you used Internet explorer instead, but Chrome-

Fox: Amy…Shut the fuck up…NOW…

* * *

Amy: Hey, I talked with Fox.

Falco: Oh?

Amy: Yeah, said something pretty interesting.

Falco: Such as?

Amy: Apparently, he's having a "Peppy" day.

Falco:…Never speak to be to my face ever again…

* * *

Amy: Zelda, Samus needs your help!

Zelda: What is it?

Amy: She's trying to find her extra gun!

Zelda:…I'm sure that Peach can help her…

Amy: She is. She keeps insisting that it'll turnip.

Zelda:…Don't…Just don't…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike.

Ike: Yeah?

Amy: You make great candy.

Ike:…I do?

Amy: Yeah, but who's Mike? Marth is going to be jealous~!

Ike:…Who is Mike?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link:…What?

Amy: You're done with Super smash bros. Get out.

Link: W-what!? What do you mean; what happened!?

Amy: Shrek happened. Shrek takes Ogre!

Link:…You…Little bitch…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Master hand.

Master hand: Yes?

Amy: Do we have insurance?

Master hand: Yes, we do, we're with State Farm.

Amy:...Oh…

Master hand: What's wrong?

Amy: We're not in good hands.

Master hand:…Nationwide joke?

Amy: Yep

* * *

 **I hoped that you guys enjoy it all, cause I enjoy writing these!**

 **Also, if you're reading it, my story "From Ash toDust" is coming to an end, which means that I need to begin planning my next story.**

 **I have six different Pokemon stories eady to write, but I don't know which to choose.**

 **And so, I'll let you guys choose. Just put a number between one and six in your review at the end, and then, we'll see what we go with!**

 **I'll say now, there is a Pokemon war fic, a historical pokemon war, the one that started the bond between man and pokemon, there's a sort of Pokemon hybrid; and a lot more.**

 **My summary sucks.**

 **My bad.**

 **Anyway, that's it here! Leave your thoughts inthe reviews, along with jokes of your own (for me to steal), your number, and or whatever else you want!**

 **I mean, this is America.**

 **Fuck yeah.**

 **Well, till next time guys, which'll most likely be next week!**

 **Bai bai!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guess who decided to update twice today?**

 **This girl!**

 **Ah yeah...**

 **...Anyway...Umm...**

 **So, I heard you guys like Mudkips...**

 **Oh, I've got it; in the reviews, I'd like to know your favorite pokemon starter. Me, personally, I love Piplup! I've got histroy with that pokemon, my first game being Pokemon Platnium, and I chose Piplup! When he leveled up all the way to a level one hundred Empoleon, he wrecked everyone...**

 **I'm starting to ramble, I'll stop here.**

 **Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, and so, moving on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link: Yeah?

Amy: What happened to Purple?

Link:…Don't go there…

Amy: I heard they cut him for being gay-

Link: Shut the fuck up…Or I'll send you where we sent Purple…

* * *

Amy: Ganon, you're a terrible character in Super smash.

Ganon:...Excuse me?

Amy: You're attacks are all over the place!

Ganon:…Is this a joke?

Amy: Wii Fit is the most balanced!

Ganon:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Samus!

Samus: Burn in hell.

Amy: Caption Falcon wanted to tell you something.

Samus: Fine…What is it?

Amy: You're very Kirby.

Samus:…Well, tell him that he can go and stick a foot up his-

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness, I finally played your game!

Ness:…Oh?

Amy: Yeah, it's really good! I mean, it's so popular! DETERMINATION!

Ness:…What?

Amy: Yeah, Undertale's real good man!

Ness:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Charizard!

Charizard:…*growls*

Amy: What's black, white and red all over?

Charizard:…

Amy: A pokeball!

Charizard:…

Amy:…Or a broken White and Black Pokémon game…

Charizard:…Just stop, please…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: Yes?

Amy: Go fuck yourself.

Bayonetta:…I'm sorry, what was that, little demon child?

Amy: Geno should have had your spot in smash.

Bayonetta:…I'm sorry?

* * *

Amy: I wish that Snake was still around.

Corrin: Oh?

Amy: Yeah, David was the best.

Corrin: I'm…I'm sorry

Amy: It's okay, I'm sure that David will SNAKE his way back in!

Corrin:…Will I have to deal with this for as long as I'm here?

Amy: Yep. Get use to it; at least you're not Link.

* * *

Amy: I know why people don't like you much, Game and watch.

Game and watch:…Beep?

Amy: Yeah, it's very obvious.

Game and watch: Beep?

Amy: You're just to dark and one dimensional.

Game and watch:…Amy, do shut your mouth…Now…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Jr!

Bowser Jr.: What do you want from me?

Amy: I was just wondering about your brother, Ludwig.

Bowser Jr.:…And what?

Amy: Is he suppose to be a Koopa Beethoven.

Bowser Jr.:…Who?

Amy: Fuck it, the joke is dead.

Bowser Jr.: Hahaha, you suck!

Amy: It's okay though, my joke isn't the only thing that's dead!

Bower Jr.:…You're NOT talking about my mommy…*Crying*

Amy: And my work here is done!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pit.

Pit: Yeah?

Amy: Dark Pit is the most original character, don't you think?

Pit:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, you want some cereal?

Capt.: Sure! What kind?

Amy: Falco Crunch.

Capt.:…

Amy: Eat some!

Capt.:…FALCO MUNCH!

My:…You stole the joke from me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucas!

Lucas: Yes?

Amy: What's cooler then being cool?

Lucas:…?

Amy: PK FREEZE!

Lucas:…I thought that it would become a Frozen joke…But that was much worse…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness:…What now?

Amy: What do you call a dead Lucas?

Ness:…?

Amy: Papyrus!

Ness: Stop with the damn Undertale references!

Amy: Sorry…I guess that he could be Sans instead.

Ness: FUC-!

* * *

Amy:…Hey, Mario, congratulations!

Mario: On-a what?

Amy: Your child with Lucas!

Mario: WHAT!?

Amy:…Yeah, Lucario!

Mario:…No…Just no…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pikachu!

Pikachu:…Pika?

Amy: When will Red be proud of his Ivysaur?

Pikachu:…Pika please don't…

Amy: When he switches to Charizard!

Pikachu:…I hope and pray to God that PKMN trainer never has to meet you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth!

Marth: Yes?

Amy: What does Ike do when he's on drugs?

Marth:…He acts high?

Amy: He fights for his meds!

Marth:…Have fun with that…

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed these jokes!**

 **Some of them are simple inside jokes that still make sense, but if you get the hidden meaning, then good for you! Have a Geno amibo made of Bayonetta!**

 **I'm so kidding, I love Bayonetta the game, and I think that she's a total badass; but, again, it's a simple joke.**

 **Everything is a joke.**

 **People need to learn to laugh more often...**

 **But, anyay, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Herro!**

 **Amy: Papyrus!**

 **Me:...?**

 **Amy: Sans!**

 **Me:...Are you-?**

 **Amy: Undyne!**

 **Me:...Seriously, man?**

 **Amy: MARKIPLIER ROBOT!**

 **Me:...Right...**

 **So, now that Amy's gone Undertale on me, I feel like this would be a good time to begin. So, someone wanted us to burn a particular character...**

 **...Lucina.**

 **And, as you guys know, I don't play Fire Emblem.**

 **So, sue me; I tried.**

 **...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucina!

Lucina:…Yeah?

Amy: Due to a viewer, it's your lucky day! This entire chapter is dedicated to making you scream in torture due to the worse jokes I can think of!

Lucina: (0_0) No…

Amy: Well, you hate it when people insult Marth, right?

Lucina:…Yeah…Wait, why would I tell you that-?Olimarth

Amy: Mega Marth.

Lucina:…What?

Amy: Darthy Marthy.

Lucina:…I'm not really following…

Amy: Olimarth.

Lucina: What on earth are you…Oh…

Amy: Marth fit trainer.

Lucina:….Oh no…

Amy: Pac Marth.

Lucina: Stop it, that's not even very creative-!

Amy: Mathstache.

Lucina: OH MY GOD, JUST STOP IT-!

Amy: Captain Marth.

Lucina:…*Pulls out sword*..

Amy: (0_0) Oh crap…

* * *

Amy: So, after a few hours in the infirmary, I'm back!

Lucina: Why? I just beat the shit out of you.

Amy: It's because I've got fans that want me to do stuff, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!

Lucina:…Your funeral…

Amy: Okay, Marth jokes, if you could call them that, didn't work out very well…Hehehe, I've got it…

Lucina: You know I can hear you, right?

Amy: That would simply mean that you've got EXCELLUS hearing!

Lucina:…(0_0) Oh God, not the-.

Amy: Stop complaining, you're being a real SOREN my ass!

Lucina: God, not the puns-!

Amy: You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that I'm SULLYING your mind.

Lucina: Stop!

Amy: Why would I STAH?

Lucina: God, is this how Link feels?

Amy: I don't know, IKE'ant go into his head!

Lucina:…I'll never be able to read a joke book again…

Amy: No need to say things like that, you're speaking very SEVERA-ly!

Lucina: Why me?

Amy: It's okay, you'll be fine. As long as you don't so InSANE!

Lucina:…You're an ass…

Amy: Only now you realize that? Well, CHROMEgradulations!

Lucina: I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU-!

Amy: Dude, just JILL out!

Lucina: Stop making fun of my game!

Amy: I can't I'm unABEL.

Lucina: You're so weird!

Amy: You could even say that I ERK you.

Lucina:…

Amy: Hey, buddy? You's okay?

Lucina:…

Amy: Oh crap…Guys, I think…That I was ROBIN all of her senses!

* * *

 **...I swear, I should be burned for my puns...Ack...**

 **So, yeah, this was a short chapter, so maybe, just maybe, I'll update again.**

 **Idk yet, but hey, you never know.**

 **I've got nothing more to really say, so...Till then guys, yes?**

 **Bai bai!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi hi guys!**

 **Who's ready to grill Earthbound?**

 **Ness and Lucas are in for it!**

 **Or, no, not really Lucas, mainly Ness.**

 **But, while we're talking about this, I'd like to ask, should I do Undertale shorts? I've had this idea for a while now, I've got some shorts for the end of the Pasifist ending, I'm calling them "The Happy Endings", or something along that line. I'd like to know from you guys if I should or shouldn't, so please, leave it in the reviews!**

 **Well, enough of that, let's move on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness.

Ness: Yeah?

Amy: Did you like my last joke?

Ness: Um…No?

Amy: Really? I thought that it was pretty Humerus!

Ness:…Stap…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness.

Ness: What?

Amy: I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning.

Ness:…Please, just stop…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Nessy.

Ness: THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?

Amy: Jeez, man, calm down.

Ness:…What do you want?

Amy: I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.

Ness: About what?

Amy: Life. I learned something, while playing your game!

Ness: Oh Okay, what is it?

Amy: Simple…

In ThIS WoRLD, It'S KiLL oR bE KiLLeD

Ness:…I'm scared…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness.

Ness: WHAT!?

Amy: Chill man, I was just gonna ask if you were hungry.

Ness: Well…Yeah, I kinda am. What you got?

Amy: Glamburgers.

Ness:…!?

Amy: What? You don't want? If you like, I can go get us some spaghetti.

Ness:…Fuck…You…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucas.

Lucas: Hmm?

Amy: three out of four rocks recommend you push them!

Lucas:…What? Oh, wait, that's an Undertale reference, isn't it?

Amy: Yep.

Lucas:…Would you like a cup of tea?

Amy: Hahaha, it's about time someone jokes back! I mean, I tried with Ness, but he just kept rattling my bones!

Lucas: At least he didn't ditch Jerry!

Amy: Yeah, guess you're right…Hey, you got any spaghetti?

Lucas: No, but I do have some Butterscotch pie!

Amy: I can't make that, I've got the brain of a snow piece!

Lucas: well, that just means that you shouldn't try to help with puzzles!

Amy: Oh well, at least I can become king Fluffy-buns!

Lucas: Oh no, please, mercy!

Amy: Nope! I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and cook with a killer robot!

Lucas: You mean, "Markaton"!

Amy: I think you mean, "Mettaplier"!

Lucas: Someone get Sans, cause we'll need some incidental music!

Amy: At least I'm "UNDYNE"!

Lucas:…My God…

Amy: I know, these jokes suck.

Lucas: Yeah…

Amy:…But It's better then Dog marriage!

* * *

 **It's all good now guys, hopefully, Undertale will stay away for a bit!**

 **You could say that this is all just a bad dream...**

 **Amy: AnD YoU'Re NeVER WaKiNG uP!**

 **Me:...Good God, stop being Flowey!**

 **Oh, yeah, I'd like to know, in the reviews, what Undertale character do you think you'd like to be, and who's your favorite character?**

 **I'm told that I could be either Flowey or Mettaton, and my favorite is Papyrus. No doubt.**

 **So, tell me in the reviews!**

 **Well, that's enough for now guys, be sure to leave a review, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, the topic of burning for today...**

 **Fire emblem.**

 **Anyone see the joke yet?**

 **Heh heh...**

 **Let's just move on.**

 **Today it's just a joke for one of each Fire emblem character, minus Corrin since that guy...That guy's just cheat.**

 **Moving on.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth.

Marth: Yes?

Amy: Marth. Vader.

Marth:…What…The…Fuck…

Amy: Yeah, I went there.

Ike: Are you my father?

Marth: WHAT IS THIS!?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike!

Ike:…Yes?

Amy: I got a movie that I'm sure you'll like.

Ike: Okay; what is it?

Amy: Magic Marth.

Ike: (0_0)…I've already seen it.

Amy: WHAT THE FUCK-!?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Roy.

Roy: Hmm? Yeah?

Amy: How are you always so full of JOY?

Roy:…Please stop.

Amy: I'm just TOYING with you!

Roy:…Please just stop…

Amy: One more, I can't help but feel so COY!

Roy:…Next time, I'm not joining smash…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucina.

Lucina:…Yes?

Amy: Have you seen these reviews?

Lucina:…Umm…No…

Amy: Well, you see, they love you like Link! You're my main victim for the chapter!

Lucina: NO! AGAIN!?

Amy: YES!

Lucina: Please, no.

Amy: Aw, come on, no need to MASK your smile with a face scowl.

Lucina: DON'T GO THERE!

Amy: But in soviet Russia, you're still man!

Lucina: WHAT!?

Amy: You know it's true. By the way, I loved your appearance in Lucky Star.

Lucina: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Amy: I don't know; but hey, the people want to know, is Met Knight really your little brother?

Lucina: NO! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?

Amy: But the entire world is so monoCHROME without my jokes!

Lucina: DON'T BRING HIM INTO IT!

Amy: But he's the CHROMEander!

Lucina: STOP IT!

Amy: Fine, fine, I'm done. But, I've got one last thing.

Lucina: Argh, what?

Amy:…4/20Blazeit!

Lucina:…I swear to God, where is my sword-!?

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for the short chapter, I'm running dry.**

 **Lemme let you guys in on a secret.**

 **I'm terrible at jokes.**

 **I'm better when it comes to bringing them up in conversation, but when it comes to just coming out with them, it takes a while.**

 **Now that my secret is revealed...**

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter, leave a review if you've got jokes, and I'll see ya'll next week!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, once again, you guys want fire emblem. I really don't know why, I mean, you guys know I've never played, but hey, sure, why not?**

 **I'll just keep winging it.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoy, "Smash jokes: Fire emblem (Now including the cheat character, Corrin!)".**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: It's a scary place, Ike.

Ike:…Do I even want to know where?

Amy: You know, the Corrin field.

Ike:…?

Amy: Ever heard of "Children of the Corrin"?

Ike: I didn't know that Corrin had kids…

Amy:…Fuck it, the punny joke is dead…

* * *

Amy: So, Corrin.

Corrin: Hmm? Yes?

Amy: I heard about how your show finished; is that why you're here?

Corrin:…What?

Amy: You know, "Corrin in the house".

Corrin:…Crap, are you the girl that Marth and Ike won't shut up about?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Robin.

Robin: Yes

Amy: I take it that you got an A in English.

Robin: Why yes, yes I did.

Amy: Well…that intense reading must have come from somewhere…

Robin:…Fuck…You…

Amy: Umm, no thanks; I don't even know your gender.

* * *

Amy: Umm…Roy…

Roy: Yes?

Amy: Well…Umm…You see…My love for you…It's like Marmar…

Roy: *Blushing* U-umm, g-go on?

Amy: Umm…You see…It's dead.

Roy:…*Cries in a corner*

Marth: What the hell did you do!?

Amy: I told him that Marmar was dead!

Marth:…*Following Roy* IT'S OKAY, I'M MISSING HER AS WELL!

Amy:…I'm surrounded by tears…While making jokes!

* * *

Amy: Hey, you know someone named Kilala by any chance?

Marth:…Umm…Yeah. Yeah, I do.

Amy: You think she's hot?

Marth: Umm…I mean…y-yes?

Amy: Well, to bad.

Marth:…?

Amy: Chrome's not letting go anytime soon.

Marth:…Don't go there…Ever…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Math.

Marth: The hell do you want?

Amy: I know why your store is failing…

Marth: I don't own a…Oh shi-

Amy: WalMarth's logo is an asshole.

Math:…Are you done?

Amy: Nope. This is how I know you're on bottom.

Marth:...!?

* * *

Amy: He, Corrin.

Corrin: What?

Amy: Don't get Ike mad.

Corrin:…Why?

Amy: Because-

Ike: IKE SMASH!

Corrin:…I thought you hated her…

Ike: Yah, but I hate cheaters more. I fight for my friends.

Amy: TOMODACHI LIFE!

Ike:…

Corrin:…

Amy:…Fuck you both…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucina:

Lucina: Yeah?

Amy: I got a question.

Lucina:…What?

Amy: Is Anna's last name "Joy"?

Lucina:…No, Anna's not from Pokemon…

* * *

Amy: Hey, dude!

Roy: What!?

Amy: I know the next actor for Batman!

Roy:…Who?

Amy: Gerome.

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Amy:…So, Corrin…

Corrin: What else do you want from me?

Amy: I heard about your game, and after playing it more, I like it bro! It's awesome!

Corrin:…? Oh, did you? Well, that's wonderful-.

Amy: I love playing as Shulk!

Corrin:…Die. In. A. Hole.

* * *

Amy: So, fire emblem.

Lucina: Yep.

Amy: Well, gotta say…

Lucina: What?

Amy: Best dating simulator ever.

Lucina:…You…You really are a child…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth.

Marth: What now?

Amy: You're gay, right?

Marth: W-what? No!

Amy: You sure? Cause…Inigo wants to be manhandled.=

Marth:…Stop it…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike.

Ike:…?

Amy: What do you get when you cross Corrin and an elf?

Ike:…I don't want to know-

Amy: A LINK!

Link: Fuck, even when you're making fun of the fire emblem characters, you still manage to fit me in!?

Amy: Hey, needed to make sure that this was smash jokes; not just Fire emblem jokes!

* * *

 **Maybe I'll change the name from Smash jokes to Fire Emblem jokes...**

 **Okay, reviewer time; if I made awhole new joke section for Fire emblem (not saying that I will), what would I name it?**

 **Also, if you've got your own ideas for jokes, please put them in the reviews, and I may se them in later chapters!**

 **Well...I've got nothing else to say, so umm...**

 **A-hah, I'd like to know, who is you favorite superhero? I don't know why I ask, I guess I just want to know. One of my favorite guys are Bruce Banner, the green machine himself!**

 **So, just leave it all in the reviews guys.**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMASH JOKES FOR ALL!**

 **MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS.**

 **FOR.**

 **THE.**

 **REST.**

 **OF.**

 **THE.**

 **AUTHOR'S.**

 **NOTES.**

 **THIS.**

 **IS.**

 **A.**

 **REAL.**

 **ANNOYING.**

 **WAY.**

 **TO.**

 **WRITE.**

 **LIKE.**

 **MY.**

 **GOD.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Little Mac.

Little Mac:…What?

Amy: You've got ninety nine problems-

Little Mac: No, don't go there!

Amy: -But Mike Tyson isn't one.

Little Mac:…I feel like that's not the end of the joke…

Amy: Yeah; he not a problem when you've got earmuffs.

Little Mac:…That's a low hit…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness-Bess-Sess

Ness: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Amy: I feel bad for Jeff.

Ness:…Why?

Amy: He has no PP!

Ness:…You're such a child…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucas!

Lucas:…Huh?

Amy: Why did Ness stick his head in the toilet?

Lucas:…?

Amy: He was looking for POO!

Lucas:…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Shulk.

Shulk: Yeah?

Amy: I was talking with Bayonetta.

Shulk: Yeah? She's cool.

Amy: She told me to tell you that "She's really witching it!"

Shulk:…I don't know if I should be offended or cringing…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ryu.

Ryu:…?

Amy: You know how you and Mega man are good friends? I know why.

Ryu:…?

Amy: You both suck.

Ryu:…!?

Amy: You know what they say; Nintedoes what Camcan't!

Ryu:…Leave me alone…

* * *

Amy: Oh my God, Ness!

Ness: What? What!?

Amy: You're a father!

Ness: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Amy:…PK fire…Grillby…

Ness: (0_0)…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU, UNDERTALE!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario; I knew you were popular, but damn!

Mario: What do you-a mean?

Amy: Adele made a song about you.

Mario:…?

Amy: You know; hello?

Mario: Oh, I've heard that sound-

Amy: It's me…Mario!

Mario:…Why ruin such-a good song?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Nessy.

Ness:…What?

Amy: I've got another nickname for you!

Ness:…Better not be something as stupid as the others-

Amy: SANS!

Ness:...I'm going to PK fire Toby Fox's ass…

Amy: Then you'll give birth to another Grillby-

Ness: SHUT THE HELL UP!

* * *

 **THANK GOD THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE ALL PRE WRITTEN.**

 **OR ELSE THEY'D ALL LOOK LIKE THIS.**

 **SO, YEAH.**

 **IF YOU'VE GOT IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BE SURE TO ASK AND PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND I'LL CYA GUYS NEXT WEEK!**

 **TILL THEN, BAI BAI!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome back, my friends.**

 **Amy: I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad**

 **Me:...?**

 **Amy: -I'm borderling good and I'm borderling bad**

 **Azazel:...What is she doing?**

 **Erin: Shh! We're not suppose to be here!**

 **Miu: What happened to being quiet?**

 **Lilith: Went out the window.**

 **Me:...Why are you all even here?**

 **Miu: W-well, I kinda missed the gang-**

 **Erin: -And we all agreed to meet up here and crash the party.**

 **Me: Lilith too?**

 **Lilith:...No. I was dragged in.**

 **Me: Makes sense.**

 **Azazel:...So...This is what your other OC's are like?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Azazel:...Will I end up like them?**

 **Erin: Nah; you're no where near as popular as we are. You'll be fine.**

 **Amy: Don't be like that!**

 **Lilith: Better to not be known rather then to have the internet blow you up.**

 **Erin: Yeah, like Undertale.**

 **Miu: What's...Undertale?**

 **Erin:...Go back to your Kyoya.**

 **Lilith: Go back to your black butler.**

 **Amy: Go back to your faceless demon guy.**

 **Erin: You go back to your over-grown fetus!**

 **Amy: I wasn't even insulting you, ass face!**

 **Erin: Pickle!**

 **Amy: Fuck-up!**

 **Erin: Hamburger!**

 **Amy:...?**

 **Erin: What? I'm hungry.**

 **Me:...Lemme just...Yeah...**

 **So, you guys; you've already seen the best I've got. You've seen it all...**

 **Right?**

 **Nope.**

 **Time to jump to the other side of the spectrum.**

 **That's right.**

 **Worse jokes are coming around the mountain.**

 **Amy: Who's ready to cringe!?**

 **Erin: Lilith, grab the popcorn. This is gonna be fun!**

 **Lilith: Umm...No.**

 **Erin: Aww.**

 **Amy: I love jokes; but this is crossing the line.**

 **Me: Too bad, this is what the people want.**

 **Amy: No it's not, this is what you wanted!**

 **Me: And I am a people!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, King Dedede!

King Dedede:…?

Amy: It's time for de-de-demolition!

King Dedede:…?

Amy:…Fuck it, you're too stupid to understand…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Marth.

Marth: Hmm?

Amy: You know what they say.

Marth:…No, I actually do not-

Amy: Emblems are nothing without FIRE!

Marth:…?

Amy: There's a reason this chapter is titled "Worst smash jokes".

* * *

Amy: Hey, Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: What do you want?

Amy: Do you have dark arm pit6s?

Dark Pit:…

Amy: Yeah, if you couldn't tell yet, I'm out of jokes.

Dark Pit: No, I think you already made that joke, you just said it better the first time around.

* * *

Amy: Hey Mega.

Mega Man: Hmm?

Amy: It's Mega-great to see you!

Mega Man:…Please don't start this-

Amy: Why not? Maybe I want a MEGA fight!

Mega Man:…?

Amy:…Kill me…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike.

Ike: Yeah?

Amy: You know AVGN?

Ike:…Who?

Amy: Good. You just saved yourself from my worse joke yet today.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ganon.

Ganon:…

Amy: So, Mario, Pikachu, Link and Kirby walk into a bar.

Ganon:…And so?

Amy: They get smashed.

Ganon:…?

Amy: I'm cringing so hard right now…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika?

Amy: What does an ear-less Oshawott say?

Pikachu:…?

Amy: Osha-what!?

Pikachu:…I'm cringing so bad right now.

Amy: Don't worry, I am too.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucario.

Lucario:…?

Amy: I know what you'd say if you was a cow.

Lucario:…Okay, one, that was really bad grammar-

Amy: Moo-cario!

Lucario:…

Amy: Burn me…Please…

* * *

Amy: Yo, Ness.

Ness: Yo.

Amy: Who won the skeleton beauty contest?

Ness:…Lemme guess, "no body"?

Amy: Nope. I was gonna say Papyrus.

Ness:…Just stop already…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Samus.

Samus: Yeh?

Amy: I saw you walk into a bar yesterday.

Samus:…I didn't-

Amy: You should have rolled.

Samus:…I heard that you were telling real crappy jokes today…

Amy: You should have ran…You can save yourself…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Wii Fit.

WFT: Yes?

Amy: How do you get to look so nice?

WFT:…I'm sorry?

Amy: You've got a very KIRBY figure!

WFT:…I'll end you…

Amy: Oh, please do. After all of these stupid jokes; I deserve nothing but hell...

* * *

Amy: Hey, Duck Hunt!

Duck Hunt: (Whatever this guy says)

Amy: What kind of controller do you use?

Duck Hunt:…?

Amy: A Wave-BIRD!

Duck Hunt:…

Amy:…KiLL mE

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link; it's bee n a while.

Link:…Yeah…

Link: Hey, listen.

Link: What?

Amy: Hey, listen.

Link: What do you want?

Amy: Hey, listen.

Link: What is it!?

Amy: Hey, listen.

Link: What the fuck do you- Oh.

Amy: Hey, listen.

Link: Hey, shut up!

Amy: Hey, listen.

Link:…Done yet?

Amy:…Yeah. This has all been way to cringe for me…

* * *

 **Amy: Kill...Me...**

 **Erin: Oh, with pleasure.**

 **Lilith: Uh-huh. I wanna kill her.**

 **Miu: How about we don't kill her?**

 **Azazel: Yeah; what did Amy ever do?**

 **Me:...**

 **Erin:...**

 **Lilith:...**

 **Miu:...**

 **Azazel: Why is eveyone speaking in three dots!?**

 **Amy: They think I'm a demon-**

 **All: YOU ARE!**

 **Amy: Whatever.**

 **Me: We'll just end the chapter here; it'.s like babysitting with all of you guys here at once.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed cringing, you guys. Send a review or PM if you've got jokes, concerns, or other types of ideas for other fics and such!**

 **That's about it, nothing else to say, so-**

 **Erin: CYA LATER, MADAFUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me:...Fuck yo-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Herro dere.**

 **Amy: Stop.**

 **Me: Huh?**

 **Amy: Stop pretending that you're Japanese.**

 **Me: Whatever.**

 **Now, let's just move it on, shall we?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Poor Chrom

Captain Falcon: Hmm?

Amy: Just saying; what a poor guy?

Captain Falcon: Why- Oh.

Amy: Yeah, he got Falcon punched out of the competition!

Captain Falcon: I'm not sure if that's a joke or if you're grilling me for this…

* * *

Amy: Oye, Ness, get a load of this new guy!

Ness: What? There's another? I thought we were done with the DLC's.

Amy: I have a feeling you'd know this guy pretty damn well~!

Ness: What's that suppose to mean!?

Amy: Well, I heard that Sans is dunking the competition!

Ness:…Say that name again, I fucking dare you…

* * *

Amy: Hey, guys; we've got another new player!

Mario: Who-a is it?

Amy: You know the guy from Deus Ex?

Mario: Umm, yes.

Amy: Well he's here, but he never asked for this.

Mario:…

Amy: And the bad jokes live on!

* * *

Amy: Don't you hate it when you just keep dying first?

Lucas: What's that suppose to mean?

Amy: I mean, when you fight someone hard to beat, and yo end of losing. Doesn't it suck?

Lucas: Yeah, it sucks, but still; what does that have to do with anything?

Amy: Well, if I knew any better, every time you die…I'd assume that you were-

Ness: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!

Amy:-Having a bad time.

Lucas: Huh?

Ness:…She fucking went there…

Amy: What? Did I rattle your bones that badly?

Ness: IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK, I SWEAR, I'LL GIVE YOU A BAD TIME!

* * *

Amy: I'm real tired.

Lucario:…Okay?

Amy: Yeah, real tired.

Lucario: Why are you telling me this?

Amy: Just wish I could REST.

Lucario:…Haven't you made this joke so many times before?

Amy: Yep. Live with it.

* * *

Amy: You know, maybe you need some help, Mario.

Mario:…I'm sorry?

Amy: You eat mushrooms for fun. You need help.

Mario: O-okay?

Amy: Let's start with some pills.

Mario:…?

Amy: The bad jokes will live on. I've used all of my good ones, now we scrape the bottom of the Peach castle.

Mario:…Okay, that last-a one was crap.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link, how's it?

Link:…Good?

Amy: Well, I've been talking to Ruto. She tried to offer me some week-old sushi.

Link: Ugh, what'd you say?

Amy: I said "NA, RUTO"!

Link:…Why?

Amy: Creativity brings back some pretty good jokes.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Olimar.

Olimar:…Hi.

Amy: Some times people just wake you to leave them alone.

Olimar:…Okay?

Amy: You know, just LEAF them alone.

Olimar:…Umm, okay.

Amy:…Why can't I pull a joke on you?

* * *

Amy: Oh God, Mario, your overalls are just…Ack!"

Mario: what is it?

Amy: It's covered in spaghetti sauce…Or is that the blood and gore of your enemies?

Mario: THE FIRST!

Amy: Well, that's okay, I've got just the thing.

Mario:…Oh?

Amy: BLEACH!

Link: She pull an anime joke on you too?

Mario: Yep.

Link:…Is she still breathing?

Mario:…Maybe.

* * *

 **ANIME!**

 **Anime is the best, may it live on!**

 **Anime is love, Anime is life!**

 **That and Undertale!**

 **And Pokemon, Pokemon forever and ever.**

 **Oh, and Potato's.**

 **Amy: Done with your fucking Christmas list? You forced Anime jokes out of me.**

 **Me: And I enjoyed every second of it.**

 **Now then...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Want some cake?**

 **Leave it in the reviews, and I'm sure to get back to it!**

 **So, till later on, bai bai!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jeez, okay, lemme be frank with you guys.**

 **I thought that I was running out of jokes last year, but now, I'm bone dry.**

 **How I'll get to a hundred chapters is still a mystery to me, but I'll keep trying!**

 **Amy: You better!**

 **Me: Says the person who hates this gig.**

 **my: I don't hate it, it just gets kinda boring after a while.**

 **Me:...Okay...Oh, if you guys want themed chapters, please put those in the reviews!**

 **Well, lets just move on then, yes?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness!

Ness:…What?

Amy: What's the opposite of Shulk?

Ness:…Why do I feel another Under-

Amy: Napstablook!

Ness:…FUCKING HELL!

* * *

Amy: Hey, Wii fit.

Wii fit:…?

Amy: How much does a hipster weight?

Wii fit: Well, according to my calculations-

Amy: An INSTAGRAM.

Wii fit:…Do you want to burn for your sins?

* * *

Amy: Ganon!

Ganon: What?

Amy: I know how to defeat Link!

Ganon: With stupid jokes and puns?

Amy: No, you just gotta cut off his feet!

Ganon:…Kill yourself.

Amy: I've tried. Doesn't work.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Mario!

Mario: Yes?

Amy: I'm emotionally constipated!

Mario:…Oh?

Amy: I haven't given a shit in years!

Mario:…Is that healthy?

Amy:…Fuck it…

* * *

Amy: Yo, Lucina.

Lucina: Huh?

Amy: Don't you hate jokes about aging?

Lucina: Get's pretty annoying.

Amy: Yeah, they're getting really old.

Lucina:…Right when I thought you were normal.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Luigi.

Luigi:…Yes?

Amy: You got a bladder infection?

Luigi:…No…?

Amy: God, cause if ya did, URINE trouble!

Luigi:…Just-a stop already…

* * *

Amy: Don't you hate math, Rosalina!

Rosalina:…Yes?

Amy: Yeah, I always failed my math tests…

Rosalina:…And so?

Amy: In fact, I can't count how many times I've failed!

Rosalina:…I don't get it…

Amy: Oh, so you weren't good in English either, were ya?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Lucas!

Lucas:…Yes?

Amy: what do you call a belt of watches?

Lucas:…?

Amy: I WAIST of time!

Lucas:…It still baffles me that people enjoy this crap.

Amy: Just go with it.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, this is the end of this chappy.**

 **Guess you could say...Fuck it, I'm out.**

 **Amy: Damn, this has got to be a record for one of the shortest chapters, I swear.**

 **Me: Oh shut up, I tried! I'm tired, I'm lazy, and I'm Asian! Not a good combo!**

 **Amy: Never is.**

 **Me: Let's just move on.**

 **So, I'll just scamper about for jokes next week, and I'll cya guys then!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Who's ready to burn Olimar?**

 **So, thank you to an unnamed guest for this idea, your own idea could be next, all you need to do is put in the reivews.**

 **Let's move on it this tho, shall we?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Yo, Olimar!

Olimar:…?

Amy: I was told to bully you today.

Olimar:…You can try.

Amy:…Okay, what to use…Okay…I'll use…

Olimar:…?

Amy:…Food puns.

Olimar:…You…Wouldn't…Dare…

Amy: Well, what are you gonna DOUGH about it?

Olimar:…

Amy: Oh, if you want me to stop, CURRY up and tell me!

Olimar:…Stop…

Amy: Hahaha, you idiot, another one bites the CRUST!

Olimar:…

Amy: You know, I DONUT really understand puns.

Olimar:…Then stop-

Amy: Bitch, PEAS.

Olimar:…

Amy: You know, you BUTTER just learn to laugh a bit.

Olimar:…

Amy: Oh, come on, wanna TACO-bout it?

Olimar:…No…

Amy: Tell you what, next time I go and travel, I'll take you with me. We're going to New PORK.

Olimar:…Now I'm hungry-

Amy: Not my problem. You know what they say, "I ain't no HALIBUT girl!"

Olimar:…I hate fish…

Amy: Oh, come on man, say something more. I'll give ya PENNE for your thoughts.

Olimar:…?

Amy: What? No spaghetti puns? You no like the Undertale?

Olimar:…Please don't go-

Amy: PAPRIKA is my favorite character.

Olimar:…

Amy: Or is it PAPAYA?

Olimar:…No.

Amy: You know, if hung out more, I have a feeling that we'd make a good PEAR.

Olimar:…Just BEET it-

Amy: LETTUCE celebrate, you said a pun!

Olimar:…Why'd I even bother?

Amy: I don't know, that's not my problem. But, when I feel SALTY like you, I like to listen to music. You know, like blurred LIMES.

Olimar:…

Amy: I wouldn't blame you if you gotta SPLIT, I mean, I've been looking for a some time to just TURNIP to the mansion. Not that I really CARROT at all. LETTUCE just slow down for a bit, I'll be honest, I've never really BEAN down this road before, ya know? I don't always go this long with puns, especially when MISO hungry. Not that I've got anything to say, I mean, you could really use MEAT on those bones.

Olimar:…Is it over yet?

Amy: Nope. I guess you could say that this is the WURST thing ever.

Olimar:…

Amy: Well, would you look at the THYME, you wanna join me for lunch? I MINT to chill with NUTMEG and them, but still, I wouldn't mind having you around too! Besides, you must be so bored without all of my YOLK-ing.

Olimar:…I can joke.

Amy: Oh, can you? That sounds BANANAS.

Olimar:…I've got two words that'll beat yo.

Amy: Go ahead, LETTUCE see!

Olimar:…One, you used that food around three times now-

Amy: And SOY!?

Olimar:…Two…

Amy:…?

Olimar:…I hope that this joke doesn't TRUMP you.

Amy:…Holy shit…

* * *

 **The great Olimar retaliates!**

 **Amy: Bcause we all know that Donald Trump is the best joke in the world.**

 **Me: Olimar used TRUMP card! Super effective! Amy fainted!**

 **Amy:...This is SSBU...Not Pokemon.**

 **Me: Bite me.**

 **Amy: Amy used Bite! Crimson got rabies!**

 **Me:...That's enough for today...**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a reviw if you did, or if you've got an idea for the next chapter!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alrighty then, I've got a thingy to say.**

 **I'm out of jokes guys.**

 **I honestly thought that I'd make it to a hundred chapters, but looky here, I didn't. These jokes are the last of the last, at least, for a long time.**

 **And so, with this being the last or the second-to-last chapter for a while, be sure to put your favorite jokes and/or chapters in the reviews, I wanna know what made you guys smile.**

 **Also, while this may be over, I'm still working on that sequel for SSBU, so be ready for that.**

 **Well, without further ado, let's move on.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ike.

Ike: Yeh?

Amy: I'm so glad we've got Chrom.

Ike:…Why?

Amy: Oh, because Goggle Chrome is better then Firefox.

Ike:…I don't even anymore…

* * *

Amy: Wii fit!

WFT:…Hello…

Amy: How do you prepare for stretches?

WFT:…Take a deep breath in.

Amy: No, you-

WFT: -When you're a fat fuck, it'll be your last.

Amy:…I really don't wanna fight you…

* * *

Amy: So, Lucina.

Lucina:…Yeah?

Amy: I had a little joke-off with Olimar last week.

Lucina:. And?

Amy: Well…Let's just say …his joke left me TRUMPED.

Lucina:...Just die already.

* * *

Amy: Hey, Wii fit!

WFT: Yes?

Amy: What's the best way to stretch?

WFT: Imagine your spine stretching.

Amy: No, you're suppose to try and-

WFT: Stretching out of your back.

Amy:…I don't like your jokes…

* * *

Amy: Yo, Marth!

Marth: Yes?

Amy: knock knock.

Marth:…Who's there?

Amy:…You!

Marth:…Me?

Amy: Yeah, don't you get it? Just like in smash; you're the joke!

Marth:…Bitch…

* * *

Amy: Hoi, Wii fit!

WFT:…Hello…

Amy: What's the best way to get fit?

WFT:…Burning calories.

Amy: No, you're suppose to-

WFT: After that, we burn the rest of your body.

Amy:…You're worse then Lilith…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Ness.

Ness: Oh God, it's you again.

Amy: All I have is one as damn question, I swear.

Ness:…What?

Amy:…Is your mom's name Toriel?

Ness:…I really don't know, now that I think of it…

* * *

Amy: Hey, Wii fit.

WFT: Yes?

Amy: What kind of exercise would you recommend?

WFT:…Cross training.

Amy: Oh really? I think that-

WF: It worked well on Jesus.

Amy: (0_0)

* * *

Amy: Hey, Samus.

Samus:…What?

Amy: There's only on way, to do, three words, for you-

Samus: I hate love songs-

Amy: -Fucking hate you.

Samus:…That wasn't a love song…

* * *

Amy: Yo, Wii fit!

WFT:…What?

Amy: I need help getting into shape.

WFT:…Feel the burn.

Amy: Okay-

WFT: In hell.

Amy:…Why do I even bother?

* * *

Amy: Link, come quick!

Link: What!?

Amy: there's a new DLC character!

Link: Damn…did they not learn from Bayonetta?

Amy: I've seen it, "Ghirahim fills the fight with rainbows!"

Link:…Why would Master hand allow that gay lord into the tournament?

Amy:…Well…He let you in, didn't he?

* * *

Amy: Hey, Wii Fit!

WFT:…I'd like to help you.

Amy:…Help me what?

WFT: Getting fit.

Amy: Well, sure-!

WFT: I'll help you fit into a coffin.

Amy:…Hehehe…That's not funny…

* * *

 **You can tell that it was going to be a Fire Emblem chapter, but then I found the need to joke with the Wii Fit Trainer.**

 **But, when you get a look at WFT, you kinda know that she's not one to joke.**

 **So, personally, I thoughthat I did a good job.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to reivew, smile, and all tha fun stuff! I don't know if this is the end, but as of now, I don't think that I'll be updating this next week, or a week after that, not unless I get more material.**

 **And so, I guess that we end here.**

 **Or, no, if you guys want, put all of your favorite jokes from this in the reivews, and then I can put them all into the final chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading on this "adventure", if you could call it that.**

 **I mean, it was all just really cringy jokes and puns.**

 **But hey, you guys enjoyed it anyway, which I'm thankful for.**

 **Amy: Means she's good at something in life!**

 **Me:...Like you're any better.**

 **Anyway, we're done here.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll catch you all later!**

 **Till then, this has come to an end! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Bai bai!**


	35. Chapter 35

**...I'm back?**

 **Okay, I'm doing this only once, I think, and with good reason!**

 **Amy: TODY IS THE B-DAY OF CRIMSON!**

 **Me: Yay! I want cake!**

 **Amy: You sure about that?**

 **Me:...No...?**

 **Amy: Anyway, this is the birthday jokes chapter!**

 **Me: And, of course, the only real way of doing this is making Amy suffer through these birthday jokes!**

 **Amy: Yeah- wait, the FUCK!?**

 **Me: ONWARDS!**

* * *

Link: Hey, Amy.

Amy: Yo!

Link: What goes up and never comes back down?

Amy:…My sheer awesomeness?

Link: Your age!

Amy:…Oh…So we're doing this again…I thought we were done with this…

* * *

Samus: Hey, Amy; got a joke for you.

Amy: I'd say no…But I have a feeling that no amount of holy water will keep you away-

Samus: What did the birthday candle say to anther?

Amy: Kill me.

Samus: "Don't birthdays just BURN YOU UP!?"

Amy:…Is this me burning in hell for my sins?

* * *

Bowser: Hey, Amy.

Amy: Wait, you're in this too? Sorry, my bad; I haven't had to deal with this since April.

Bowser:…What do they serve angels in heaven for there birthday?

Amy: How the fuck would I know?

Bowser: Angel cake!

Amy:…Again…Why would I know?

* * *

Bayonetta: Hello, Amy darling.

Amy:…You've got to be fucking kidding me-

Bayonetta: That's no way to treat a lady who's about to tell a joke! Now then, rude little girl, what is the average age of cave men?

Amy: I don't know, let me go and ask Ganon-

Bayonetta: The answer is the stone age.

Amy:…You know, you're cool and all…but that joke is enough to make me rethink my smash bros team…

* * *

Ganon: Amy.

Amy: Go away, green eggs and ham.

Ganon: What did the bald man say when you got him a comb for his birthday?

Amy: Shouldn't I be asking you that?

Ganon:…"I'll never part with it."

Amy: Thanks, I was just wondering.

* * *

Fox: Happy birthday, Amy!

Amy: It's not my birthday. I'll have you know, the author invented me around January third of 2015, only to be given the birthday of July 7th. I dare you to guess why.

Fox:…So…Umm…Did you hear about flag day, or the flag birthday?

Amy: Yeah…That's today…

Fox: Well…I heard that last year's one was real flappy!

Amy:…I'd shoot myself if I could die…

* * *

Mario: Was-a going on, Amy?

Amy: Hell.

Mario: Did you-a hear about the tree's-a birthday?

Amy:…Did you talk with Fox earlier-?

Mario: It was-a SAPPY one!

Amy: Yep, you talked to Fox before this…Ack, you guys know I hate puns…

Mario: Then why do you use them?

Amy: I don't like having puns done on me; I have nothing against springing them against others.

* * *

Corrin:…So…there was this guy…

Amy: Wow, hi to you too, Corrin.

Corrin: He asked the doctor why he got heart burn after eating the cake…

Amy:…How many jokes have you cracked in your life, buddy?

Corrin: The doctor told him to take the candle's off the cake next time.

Amy: Ha…Haha?

* * *

Marth: Hey, Amy.

Amy: Please don't tell me that you're infected too…

Marth: "Forget about the past, you can' change it."

Amy:…Okay…

Marth: "Forget about the future, you can't predict it."

"Amy: Umm…I don't need to; you see, there's this guy, maybe you've met him, his name is Shulk-

Marth: "Forget about the present, I didn't get you one."

Amy:…I'll admit, that's a good one, you just…butchered it…Like, my God man.

* * *

Ike:…I love birthday's don't you?

Amy: Well crap, did you learn social skills from Corrin?

Ike: But I have feeling…that too many…

Amy: Oh God…Don't…That's fucked up-

Ike:-Could kill you!

Amy:…I won't out…

* * *

Lucina: Hello Amy.

Amy: Please tell me that you're no with them.

Lucina: Like I'd give up this chance. I went to Nicholas Cage's birthday party last year.

Amy: How the hell does a video game character know who Nicholas Cage is?

Lucina: I would have stuck round, but the cake was "Gone in 60 seconds"!

Amy:…*Holds a gun to her head* In the eyes of an angel…

* * *

Lucario: Hey, Amy.

Amy: H0I!

Lucario:…So, in honor of your birthday, I did something.

Amy:…Oh? Well, that's new. Even if it's not my birthday, thank you!

Lucario: I put your name on a organ donator list. You're welcome.

Amy:…You're one of those fake-okay guys, but you're really fucked up in the head, aren't you?

Lucario:…Maybe…

* * *

Ness: Hello, Amy.

Amy: Oh crap, it's you.

Ness: You know, your birthday reminds me of an old Chinese scholar.

Amy: Oh, it's cause I'm Asian, isn't it!?

Ness: Yeah, his name was Yung No Mo.

Amy:…Says the boy who went to kill a fetus.

* * *

Lucas: H-happy birthday, Amy!

Amy:…Just do it.

Lucas: Good news, Sonic is in charge of the party, so it'll defiantly be a riot!

Amy: Well, that's nice.

Lucas: Bad news, Peach set the cake on fire and the clown is dead.

Amy: So…It'll be okay, we just need a new over-weight penguin with a larger-hen-life hammer!

* * *

Mewtwo: Hello, Amy.

Amy: Don't you dare. I will break up with you if you-

Mewtwo: What's hard, long, and makes women moan?

Amy:..(#REDFACEYO) Dude, no! If you're gonna make a joke, make it the same as the others!

Mewtwo:…The year leading up to the birthday.

Amy:…That's just…I mean…wow…

* * *

sans: heya, kiddo.

Amy:…How even are you here? Wrong video game there.

sans: but its your birthday, and its kinda a big DILL.

Amy:…Oh God no-

sans: sorry, no god, just sans. but, i had a real PICKLE thinking it over, and i don't even really know you. but, i do hope that itll EGGcelent.

Amy:…Hello darkness, my old friend…

sans: you keep getting my name wrong, its just sans. but it is SHERBET day.

Amy:…

sans: don't like that one? what about BIRD-day?

Amy:…Anything is better then this…

* * *

Erin: Sup, birthday bitch.

Amy: Okay, one, it's not my birthday, it's Crimson's. Two, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?. I UNDERSTAND BAYONETTA, MAYBE EVEN SANS, BUT WHY YOU!?

Erin: Shut up and deal with it. I didn't want to b here, but I am until I make a joke. So, come on, let's go set your cake on fire!

Amy:…I'll take Sans back now…

Erin: Why do you get my name wrong too? It's Erin, and today is your B-day!

Amy: It's not my birthday!

Erin: Really? Maybe we should check the birth certificate; or the apology note from your dad to the condom company.

Amy:…When your time comes, I'm going to shoot some right back at you, you know.

Erin: Well, till then, I can be Natsu and get all fired up!

Amy:…I'm done, I quit!

* * *

 **Me: So...How was it?**

 **Amy:...I...Hate...You...**

 **Me: I knew you'd love it! I mean, I got Sans over in this place!**

 **sans: heya.**

 **Amy:...*eye twitch***

 **sans:...im just gonna leave now...*teleports away***

 **Amy: I could understand Sans, but Erin!?**

 **Erin: I got the invite!**

 **Amy: WHy couldn't it be anyone else?**

 **Lilith: I didn't want to make a joke.**

 **Miu: I d-don't have a-a-any.**

 **Azazel: My name is taken from a vile demon from the depths of hell!**

 **...**

 **Azazel: What? Not funny?**

 **Amy:...Go back to heaven, you fake angel.**

 **Azazel:...*leaves***

 **Lilith: So, what now?**

 **Me: We're done here!**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, be sure the leave a review if you did, and I'll be seeing you guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	36. Chapter 36: Happy birthday Mewtwo!

**Nothing like saying that you're gonna drop a story-ish thing only to bring it back every three thousand years, am I right?**

 **Amy: Like your fan fiction account these days.**

 **Me: Hahaha, too far fam (-_-).**

 **Amy: What's with the Frisk face? Don't be mad at me for telling the truth.**

 **Me: Ignoring her, today is February 6th! You know what that means!**

 **Amy:...Actually, I'm honestly lost.**

 **Me: You don't know what Feb 6th is?**

 **Amy: Nope. Should I?**

 **Me: Well, it's only your dude-friend's birthday.**

 **Amy: Wow, seriously?**

 **Me: Hold up a moment, lemme find it..."Diary: Feb. 6 MEW gave birth. We named the newborn MEWTWO."**

 **Amy: But that may not be the exact date.**

 **Me: Huh?**

 **Amy: What about the exact date of his creation? What about the date of his first drawn in appearance?**

 **Me:...You know, I've never thought of it like that...**

 **Amy: And what if you don't follow the game? What if you follow the movie, where Mew didn't give birth to Mewtwo-**

 **Me: This was suppose to be a salute to one of the best original legendaries, not question every little damn thing.**

 **Amy: Whatever, just start it already. I'm still salty that I've got to wait even longer for my sequel.**

 **Me: You'll get a sequel, no worries, it'll just take me some time is all. Not to mention that I don't think anyone here remembers or even knows your story.**

 **Amy:...If you don't say it, I'll say it for you.**

 **Me: Alright, alright, fine.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Amy: Happy B-day Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Oh, thank you. I didn't think you'd remember.

Amy: I got you a thing!

Mewtwo: You shouldn't have.

Amy: It's a laser pointer!

Mewtwo:...It's gonna be one of those days...

* * *

Amy: Aww, Mewtwo, don't leave me hanging!

Mewtwo: And why should I not?

Amy: I'm the only reason you're not forever a-CLONE!

Mewtwo: You've made that joke once before.

* * *

Amy: I looked it up, Dragon ball Z came before Pokemon.

Mewtwo:...Okay...

Amy: With that said, I have a question.

Mewtwo: You'll ask it either way...

Amy: Were you a copy of Mew or Freza?

Mewtwo:...Where's Link when you need him?

* * *

Amy: While I'm on the subject, have you seen your Mega evolution?

Mewtwo: I have.

Amy: Did you take that whole "final form" idea from Freza too?

Mewtwo:...

* * *

Amy: Aww, come on MewMew, don't be like that!

Mewtwo: NEVER call me that again.

Amy: It's better then fetus thingy.

Mewtwo:...Why am I with you?

Amy: Because you love me!

* * *

Amy: A serious moment.

Mewtwo: Wasn't aware you knew what that meant.

Amy: I loved the Pokemon movie.

Mewtwo: I am not to keen-

Amy: Best part was Ash getting stoned.

Mewtwo:...I heard that many people cried during that part...

* * *

Amy: Don't you love cross overs?

Mewtwo: I am not to fond of them, no.

Amy: Well shut up, cause I have a joke for it. What happens when you put MLP and Pokemon together?

Mewtwo:...What do you get?

Amy: "Rainbowed Ash".

Mewtwo:...

Amy: Yeah, I know, that was a stretch...

* * *

Amy: Might I AXEW a question?

Mewtwo: Could you not?

Amy: If Greninja is based off of Miley Cyrus, what are you based off of?

Mewtwo:...That's more offensive to Greninja then I-

Amy: Oh, my bad; Freza is worst then Cyrus.

Mewtwo: When will it be over?

* * *

Amy: Oh come on, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo:...

Amy: It could be worse.

Mewtwo:...

Amy: You could look like another Dragon bll Z character.

Mewtwo:...

Amy: Your mega evolution looks like Majin buu.

Mewtwo:...I disown every connection to you.

* * *

Amy: Oh, come on, MEW gotta be kidding me.

Mewtwo:...

Amy: You thought that the Puns would be over? Ha, that's an ONIX-pected expectation.

Mewtwo: You've done Pokemon Puns already, you've used those before-

Amy: Shut the MUK up, dude!

Mewtwo: Hey, language-

Amy: It's only now you call me out on that? You gotta be LITTEN me!

Mewtwo: Don't drag Alola into this-

Amy: But you asked FURRET.

Mewtwo: I don't know how Link is able to put up with you-

Amy: He doesn't. With that said, I'm so funny, I think I FRAXURE-d my funny CUBONE.

Mewtwo: Stop, this isn't healthy-

Amy: Since when have I cared for my own health!? There's a reason I'm not with Obama care, I was told it would be HAXORUS.

Mewtwo: Do I need to call in Doctor Mario?

Amy: No, he's gonna inspect my SATOSHI, if you get my drift.

Mewtwo: (0_0) That's not right...

Amy: You're right, they're CHESNAUGHT right.

Mewtwo:...

Amy: Aww, don't be all quiet! Don't make me PICHU!

Mewtwo: I don't understand that one-

Amy: Don't worry. I'll get high off, WEEDLE do just right!

Mewtwo: Don't do drugs.

Amy: Don't be ODDISH.

Mewtwo: Is that a joke because Oddish looks like a weed?

Amy: Nah, he can't be elected. Like Trump, I'd rather not ELECTABUZZ-ed candidate for anything.

Mewtwo: I don't believe that Trump has ever been drunk during a speech-

Amy: I'd be drunk too if I were Trump, have you seen all the shit he's done so far?

Mewtwo: I'm going to cut it off now before we get hate comments on this part.

* * *

Amy: Are you people happy? Yeah, that's right, you on the other side of this screen. Are you happy with this? Are you happy that I'm staking my relationship for you guys to laugh at poorly timed jokes and shitty puns?

Cause I am.

I haven't had this much stupid fun in a while!

Now, there's one last thing to make it complete...

* * *

Amy: Hey, Link.

Link: I have nothing to do with this chapter, why am I here?

Amy: Don't be like that, I missed you buddy!

Link: I'm not even from Pokemon!

Amy: You know, you look like I'm grinding your gears.

Link:...My bad Amy joke senses are tingling...

Amy: If you were a Pokemon, would you be a Kling Klang?

Link:...That sounds VERY racist.

* * *

 **My God, it has been forever since I last did one of these.**

 **IDK if these are even jokes anymore, they're more like stupid references.**

 **Amy: Cringe. Cringe stupid references.**

 **Me: I can't fight against that, youse right.**

 **Oh, and just an update, I'm thinking about starting another Black Butler story around the 21st, if I can get it all finalized and shit.**

 **Erin: Oh my God, please don't do a re-write for me.**

 **Me: What? Oh, no, yeah, I'm not doing that. I like From Ash to Dust a lot, one of my favorite stories I've written.**

 **Amy:...the salt is real.**

 **Erin: Ha! Even the author thinks I'm better then you!**

 **Me: While FATD is great, SSBU was my first real story. Even if it wasn't really meant to have much of a story.**

 **Amy: Haha! Nostalgic!**

 **Me:...Anyway...**

 **I'm sure that other people atlas had the idea to write Mewtwo a little something, and this is my (rather shitty) contribution! I hope you guys enjoyed, I still wanna see if I can get to a hundred, I just doubt I will any time soon!**

 **With that said, till next time! Bai bai!**

 **(NOTE: I feel needed to say this; I'm not hating on Trump. I feel that this country voted for this man, and in such, we need to give him a chance. Yes, I make jokes and poke fun at him, but I am willing to stand behind and support most of what he thinks. Thank you for your time, please don't leave hate reviews, and have a great one!)**


End file.
